Harry Potter and the League of Immortals
by PotterFanManiac
Summary: Post OOTP. Join Harry on a roller coaster ride as he learns new secrets and undergoes a rigorous training to become powerful from a mythical group known as League of Immortals. SO R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The new beginning**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at 4 Pivet Drive and grieving over the loss of his godfather. After the death of Sirius, Harry always kept to himself. Most of time he would remain in his room just thinking about the deaths that had happened because of him. He had become really weak as he was not eating properly. He had lost his shining and happiness.

He was woken up of his thoughts by a brilliant flash that had occurred in the room. Harry saw that Fawkes was there holding a letter. He took the letter but still Fawkes did not go away. The letter was from Dumbledore. Harry thought that he was waiting for a reply. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I am really sorry that I did not contact you earlier. I was busy in helping the ministry to calm the people about the return about Voldemort. Harry I would like to meet you today at 7 in evening. Whatever you decide please write a return letter and give it to Fawkes._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry picked up a paper and wrote that he will meet Dumbledore and gave the letter to Fawkes who took the letter and disappeared.

Harry was wondering why Dumbledore wanted to meet him. He went and told his aunt that Professor Dumbledore would be coming to meet him and then again went to his room.

Dumbledore was thinking about Harry Potter. The boy had lost and suffered so much. He was astounded at the will power of Harry, not only he had lost his godfather this year but now he had the burden of saving the wizarding world from Voldemort on his shoulders. He required the right amount of training and guidance to complete this task. Now the time had come for Harry to become a powerful wizard who could defeat Voldemort.

Then suddenly Fawkes appeared and gave Dumbledore Harry's letter. Seeing the positive response from Harry, Dumbledore was happy. Now he would make Harry a person whom Voldemort will fear.

Harry was waiting for professor Dumbledore. He looked at the clock; the time was 6:45 so he went downstairs and waited for Dumbledore. Exactly at 7:00 the bell rang and professor Dumbledore came to meet Harry.

"How are you Harry", asked Dumbledore.

"Fine", said Harry.

"I know Harry that you are angry with me because I have kept many secrets from you and made many mistakes related to you. But now I will not repeat any such mistakes." said Dumbledore.

"Forget about what has happened. Tell me why you have come to meet Me." asked Harry.

"Harry have you ever heard of the League of the Immortals." asked Dumbledore.

"One time in our fourth year when I, Hermione and Ron were studying, Hermione had told us about it. It is some kind of team of wizards with great powers who teach few special individuals. But she told that it was a myth." said Harry.

"Almost there Harry. The League of Immortals is a special group of wizards and witches who excel far more than anyone in a certain field of magic. They are exceptional in their field but they don't have the hold over the other forms of magic. Harry this league really exists, it is not a myth. They are called immortals because this league was started by Nicholas Flammel. So all the members of this league are very old and are still living because of the Sorceror's stone." said Harry.

"But you told that you destroyed the stone and the Flammel's have passed away." said Harry.

"Harry in order to convince Voldemort that stone had been destroyed the Flammels stopped using it. But the stone still exists and it is being used by this league." said Dumbledore.

"But why are you telling me about It." asked Harry.

"The reason I am telling you this is because you will not be attending Hogwarts first part till the Christmas holidays. Instead you will be learning from this league, all types of magic's." said Dumbledore.

"You mean I will be learning from this powerful league." asked Harry.

"The time has arrived Harry. You will have to learn everything to defeat Voldemort. Tomorrow morning at 9 I will come and pick you up for Burrow. You will be staying for one day and then you will go for your training. So be ready by then Harry." said Dumbledore and went away.

Next day Harry woke up and got ready. He started packing all his things in his trunk. At 8:45 he went downstairs and waited for professor Dumbledore to pick him up. At 9:00 Harry answered the doorbell and let Dumbledore in.

"Harry are you ready to go" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes professor" replied Harry.

He then side apparated with Dumbledore to Burrow.

"Harry, you look very thin. Go to the breakfast table and start eating." said Mrs.Weasley giving Harry her famous bone crushing hug.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley" said Harry

"Harry before going remember that you will not tell anyone except Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger about the league. You will tell that a man named John Howard will be taking you for training." said Dumbledore.

"Ok professor and goodbye" said Harry.

"Goodbye" said Dumbledore and apparated away.

Harry reached the breakfast table where he met the other Weasley family members and Hermione.

"Hello Harry" said Hermione.

"How are you mate?" said Ron.

"Hi, I am fine." replied Harry.

"So how was your summer?" asked Hermione.

"It was kind of boring." said Harry.

"Now you will be spending your remaining holidays here, right Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, professor Dumbledore has arranged for a man who will teach me all kinds of magic in order to combat Voldemort. I will be leaving tomorrow and i will only return after the winter holidays to Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Who is this person ." asked Mr.Weasley.

"His name is John Howard. That's all I know about him." replied Harry.

So after that Harry conversed with all the Weasley's and finished his breakfast.

"Ron please come with Hermione to your room. I want to talk about something to both of you." said Harry and went up to Ron's room.

After sometime Ron and Hermione entered.

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Remember the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries." asked Harry.

"Yeah the one which broke down." said Ron.

"Yes, it was only a copy of it. At the end of last term professor Dumbledore told me the whole prophecy. He was the person that Trelawney had recited the prophecy to." said Harry.

"You mean you know the complete prophecy." asked Hermione.

"Yes I know it." said Harry.

"Then tell us what is it." said Ron.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _repeated Harry.

The expression on the face of Hermione changed from anxiety to horror as she understood the whole prophecy.

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"It means that only one of them, either Voldemort or Harry can survive. One of them has to kill the other, there is no other option." said Hermione.

"What, this can't be true. Why cannot professor Dumbledore defeat him?" asked Ron.

"No Ron I have to kill him." said Harry.

"What is this thing about your training. Is it true?" asked Hermione.

"Look what I am going to tell you both should remain a secret. I will be going with professor Dumbledore for training. I will be trained by the League of the Immortals." said Harry.

"No it can't be true. This league is just a myth." exclaimed Hermione.

"No it is a truth." said Harry and then described what this league is to both Ron and Hermione.

"This should remain a secret." said Harry.

"Alright we promise." said Ron and Hermione in unison.

Then suddenly Ginny came out from under the bed.

"What are you doing here Ginny." asked Ron.

"I was searching for my pigmy puff." replied Ginny.

"Did you hear everything Harry told?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I heard everything." said Ginny.

Harry did not believe this but he was not angry with Ginny, this surprised him.

"Ginny remember you will not tell this to anyone." said Harry.

"I promise Harry." replied Ginny.

After that their conversion turned to Quidditch which angered Hermione, but she still stayed.

The whole day then passed with a flury of activities and then next day Harry got up and got ready. At the specified time Dumbledore came with a man. He was tall and had gray hair. He was heavily build like a wrestler.

"Hello everybody, he is John Howard." said Dumbledore pointing towards the man.

"He will be teaching Harry about all types of magic." said Dumbledore.

"Harry will only come at his birthday and Christmas to meet you all. He will be allowed to owl you at Sunday's." said Dumbledore.

After that Harry greeted everyone and left with Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**League of the Immortals**

Harry, Dumbledore and John apparated to a very dark place.

"Here Harry take the address of place we are going." said Harry.

Harry took the slip and memorized the address. Then they started walking. After about twenty minutes they arrived at a very huge castle. On entering the castle Harry observed that there were many magical creatures for the care and guarding of the castle. The castle was magnificent, it was even bigger then the Hogwarts with many portraits of different witches and wizards hanging over the walls. The interior was finely decorated with all kind of exquisite furniture.

"Welcome to the castle of the immortals." said John.

Harry looked as many other witches and wizards came and stood behind John forming an arc.

"These are the members of the League of the Immortals." said John pointing towards the arc.

"They all will be teaching you different subjects. Remember Harry that we all are not in our real forms. We will remain in this form throughout your training session. On request of Albus Dumbledore we have decided that you will be allowed to meet your three friends that know about your original place on Sunday's for 2 hours. Also the room which you will be learning is know as the room of time. One day in real world will be equivalent to a month in the room. I am the leader of this league and I will be teaching you the defense against the dark arts." said John

After that a fair witch with black hair came forward and said."My name is Jacqueline Fathom. I will be teaching you the dark arts."

Then a short witch with spectacles on came ahead. "I am Jane White and will be teaching you transfiguration."

After that a stocky man with round face stepped up. "I am Howard Wiseman. I will teach you potions."

Then a black man with blue eyes came in front. "I am Dale Anderson and I will teach you charms."

After that a slim woman with elegant features stepped forward. "Hello I am Elizabeth Gould and I will guide you in dealing with all types of magical creatures."

Then a woman with gold hair and came ahead. "My name is Diana Wessels and I will teach you Arithmancy and Runes."

After that a short and fat man stepped up."I am Peter Austin. I will teach you the techniques to become a very successful dueler."

Then a woman came forward who had pink hair."My name is Katherine Wood and I will teach you herbology."

Then a fat woman with protruded nose came ahead."I am Julianne Blackwater and I will teach you divination and astronomy."

Then a man looking like a sailor came forward."My name is Dale Moore and I will teach you elemental magic."

After that a man with sturdy features came ahead and declared."I am Joe Harrington and I will teach you spell creation."

Then a woman with short hair and big face came ahead."I am Jade Hudson and I will teach you healing."

Then a witch rather having pure white hair like Dumbledore came ahead."I am Vanessa Just and I will teach you how to make different magical objects."

And lastly a tall woman with long black hair came forward."I am Sarah Morris and I will teach you Leglimency and Occlumency."

"So Harry these are all the tutors who will teach you. We have revised a timetable according to the time requirement and you will have to follow it accordingly. You will have nine classes daily of one hour each, and you will have to practice for three to four more hours more to gain the knowledge." said John.

"Harry you will have to work very hard in order to learn everything. Concentrate hard on the studies and I promise you that after the training you might even become powerful enough to defeat me. I will leave now, but I will be coming time and again to watch over your improvement." said Dumbledore and then he went away.

"Ok, Harry you will be guarded to your quarter where you will stay throughout the training. There will be a library in your quarter which will have a complete collection of books on every subject. I think only one library exists in this world that could rival it. You will also visit that library with Albus when the time comes. First go and make yourself comfortable in your quarters and then I will give you your timetable, resuming your training accordingly." said John.

After that an elve took Harry to his quarters. The quarter was a wrong word used by John thought Harry. It seemed more like an imperial suite of an expensive hotel. It had three room- one bedroom, other a potions lab and the third a rest room. It was also equipped with the library as John had said. It was a complete like a small penthouse. Harry's luggage was kept and then he got ready for the training.

Harry walked over to the main hall where John met him.

"So Harry ready to start your training." asked John.

"Yeah I am ready." replied Harry.

"Ok then we will start with DADA. I was told by Albus that you are the best at DADA in your school. Don't mind Harry but your training here will be much more difficult and rigorous." said John.

"I will try to give my best." said Harry.

"Today we will be learning how to sense dark magic. Many times it happens that at a particular place a dark spell is performed but you cannot see it. If you get hit by it then you could even die. So you have to sense it by other means. Every spell performed leaves a residue behind it, so you can even feel that residue and work accordingly. The residue is not all that simple to feel, it requires a very balanced mind which is fully concentrating in finding the residue. We will first do some techniques which will increase your concentration. Then when you reach the required concentration level I will perform different types of dark spells and then study its residues. Then after some practice of that we will move forward to the real situation where I will perform a dark spell and hide it. You will have to try and find where the dark spell has been performed." said John.

"This sounds as it will take a lot of time to master." said Harry

"Concentrate well and it will come easily to you." said John.

So after that for two hours Harry did some techniques to increase his concentration and studied the residues of some dark spells and then he went for his next class which was potions.

"Welcome Harry to the potions class." said Howard Wiseman.

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"To my knowledge in Hogwarts you learnt to brew potions just by taking the instructions and then working accordingly. You did not learn why those ingredients were used to make the particular potion." said Howard.

"Yes that is right." replied Harry.

"So here we will not only learn how to brew potions but also learn the reason why it used a particular type of ingredient. In front of you there is a book in which information on all ingredients used in potions is given. It is a kind of encyclopedia regarding potions, you will refer this book when we study the ingredients." said Howard.

Thus Harry started on the subject which he hated most.

Then Harry went for his transfiguration class. He entered to find Jane White already with a potion.

"Hi Harry. Welcome to the transfiguration class." said Jane.

"Thank you, professor." said Harry.

"We will directly start transfiguration with making you an animagus." said Jane

"That is really exciting." said Harry.

"I know Harry that being an animagus is really exciting but it is really very tough to make a complete transformation and hold it for a long time." said Jane.

"I will try to do as fast as I can." said Harry.

"First lets start with little information on animagi training. Most common animagi transformations are non magical creatures. It is really rare for a wizard to have a magical creature for animagi form. Also even for a magical creature it depends on your power to become a certain creature. Like being a dragon or a basilisk only occurs for a very powerful wizard. But I think only Merlin was known to have a dragon animagi form. Now for the first step you have to take this potion to reveal your animagi form for few moments. After that we will work to get this form." said Jane

"Ok lets have the potion ." said Harry.

So then Jane handed the potion which he took it in one gulped. Suddenly a tail sproutedout, wings came out, Harry's eyes stretched out. So just before where Harry was standing a magestic creature now stood. Jane looked just with her eyes wide open. She went and called all the other members of league. They were also dumbstruck by the creature in front of them. Then Harry came back to his original form.

"So what creature did I turn into? Was it a magical creature?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry you are a magical creature. In fact you are a dragon." said John.

"Really, which type of dragon?" asked Harry.

"Well you a dragon of Indian origin which lived in early eleventh century after which they became extinct. It is said that they lived for few centuries. They are the most powerful dragon species to ever live. It was supposed to have the highest flying speed. It also could move at a good pace on land and underwater also. But its main ability is that it is the only creature which does not die by seeing in the eyes of a basilisk." said Jane.

"Are you sure, I don't believe all these." said Harry.

Thus like this the training for Harry Potter started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Training Woes**

Harry was going for his magical objects class thinking what types of magical objects he was going to prepare. So Harry entered the room where Vanessa Just was waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry come have a seat." said Vanessa.

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"Please just call me Vanessa." she said.

"I think you are curious about what we are going to make." said Vanessa.

"Yeah sort of." said Harry.

"Today I will teach you how to make a pensieve. They are really rare to be found." said Vanessa.

"Professor Dumbledore has one." said Harry.

"So you have already seen a pensieve and I think that you also have been inside one." said Vanessa.

"Actually I have been in two of them." said harry remembering the day when he had gone inside the pensieve of Snape and watched the memory of Snape hanging upside down due to a spell cast by his dad.

"Pensieve comes very handy. It will help you in many ways, like analyzing your dueling practices or forming a plan watching the actions of an enemy." said Vanessa.

Thus Harry started learning how to make your own pensieve.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in his dorm going through all the things he had learnt so far. He now liked potions. It was fascinating to learn how an ingredient can alter the effect of a certain potion. As a part of his homework he was working on making some new types of potions.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry entered first time in his dueling class. Peter Austin was the person going to teach him advanced dueling tricks.

"Harry have a seat." said Austin.

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"Getting down to business straightaway. Dueling is the form of fighting with knowledge of all magical subjects combined with quick thinking. Many think that blasting curses and avoiding the counter curses is dueling. They are wrong. Dueling is a kind of art. I will make you the master of this art." said Austin.

"Many people might have told you that a duel is always a one on one sport, but when you are in a war it does not remain that. Many a times you see an enemy blasting a very harmful curse to one of your allies but you think that you cannot to do anything. Then you thinking in a wrong way." said Austin.

"What can we do then?" asked Harry.

"That is what you are going to learn today. When you see a curse cast towards someone you can stop it if you want. By just using a simple spell like lumos you can stop that spell. All you have to do is aim correctly at the curse fired and then do your curse. Your spell should collide with the other spell; this will blast both the curses in mid air. Thus saving your ally from it." said Austin.

"That can be really helpful." said Harry interestingly.

"Yes, but it is not easy mind you. You should have a very good aim to do that because you have to aim at a moving object. So now what you will do is starting to aim at still objects first. Then I will throw balls and you will have to blast them before they land." said Austin.

"Ok lets start." said Harry.

In a week or so he had mastered it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in his room thinking about his friends. They had been really helpful. Harry remembered the day when they were discussing his training and the trio had got their O.W.L results.

"So Harry you are learning to make magical objects, what have you learned so far." asked Ron.

"Yeah, I have learned to make wands, pensieve and many other things." said harry.

Suddenly three owls came and tapped on the window sill. All four of them were startled. They allowed the owls to come inside. They dropped a package each and went away.

"Our O.W.L results." Hermione screamed.

"Calm down Hermione, you certainly will get good results." said Harry.

Hermione got ten O's and one E in her results. Then Harry opened his results.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **

_Pass Grades: _

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades: _

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Harry James Potter has achieved: _

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Harry was astonished, he had got five O's and one of them was in potions.

Ron was also 7 owls but no O's, he was also looking weirdly at Harry. Hermione came and congratulated him.

Harry then got two badges from his envelope, one of prefect and other the captain of quidditch team.

"How come I got the prefect's badge." asked Harry.

"I just resigned from the post of prefect as it was not my cup of tea, so I think you got it." stated Ron.

"But what about your dream to become the head boy?" asked Harry.

"I just abandoned it." said Ron.

"Whatever. Congratulations again Harry." said Hermione.

"Congratulations to all of you, especially you Harry, you are the captain and prefect that is quite good." said Ginny.

"Thank you." said Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was standing in front of his teacher, Sarah Morris who was to teach him occlumency and leglimency.

"Harry you have learned occlumency one time before but it did not go that well, right," asked Sarah.

"Yes professor." said Harry.

"Now the problem with your training was that you were directly told to master the way as an expert. What you will need to do is to encase all your memories not behind a wall but inside a solid sphere. At starting level when I enter your mind you will not try to block all the memories from me but what you will do is send me some useless memories of yours to me, doing that you will get more time to encase all your important memories in a sphere. After hiding all important memories then you will start to force me out of your head. By time you will get used to occlumency and then would be able to resist me from entering your mind." said Sarah.

This way Harry practiced occlumency and leglimency with a good teacher and started to master it.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in his elemental class.

"Elemental magic is the way of controlling the elements namely earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. By controlling the elements you can cause earthquakes or tornadoes or even bring storms. Elemental magic is done without speaking the incantation and without using a wand. So we will start learning verb less and wandless magic." said Dale.

In three months (time in the time room) Harry got the mastery over both verbless and wandless magic and he moved forward to controlling the elements.

So like this his training was moving quite swiftly and he was getting hold of most of it. All the members of the league were impressed by him because of his ability to gain everything quickly. They were sure that due to his swiftness they would complete the training in 8 weeks (actual time). So it was sure that Harry would be able to go to Hogwarts on September first.

He kept on meeting Ron, Hermione and Ginny on Sundays. Especially Ginny was getting very close to her. He discussed his training with the trio. Dumbledore was now sure that Harry could be a real force to deal with. Harry in midst of his training was able to meet all his friends on his birthday which he had enjoyed very much. He had got variety of gifts from different people. He was now ending his training with the League an also was moving ahead on creating his new potions and some spells due to his classes in spell crafting. He had also learnt to make magical things like brooms, wands, magical portraits, etc. He had mastered the art of dueling and was also now able to defeat his teacher. He was now completely in love with potions, he was now making post of the potions without seeing the instructions. His elemental abilities were also powerful now. He was looking forward to ways in combining different elements and making more powerful blows. He was now quite powerful in his dark arts, DADA, charms and transfiguration skills. He could battle almost all the magical creatures. He was now a skilled occlumens and leglimens. He was also apt at healing arts and herbology. The only thing he did not catch up with was astronomy and divination.

"Harry this is the end of your training." said John.

"Tomorrow you will take a very tough test which will test all your magical abilities. It won't be a simple test, but a really tough challenge so be prepared for It." said John.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Tough Test**

Harry was facing his teachers next day.

"Harry are you ready for your test?" asked John.

"Yes I am ready." said Harry.

"Look Harry till now only one person has passed this test. So be serious and take the test. I want you to pass it." said John.

"I will try to give my best." said Harry.

"Ok Harry you will enter the chamber you see ahead of you and you will be given 7 hours to pass this test." said John.

Harry went ahead and entered the chamber. He was prepared for the test. He was holding the custom made wand that he had built with five dragon heart strings one of his own animagus, this made the wand very strong. As he went ahead he observed the writings in rune in front of him. He translated that and found that in order to go ahead he would have to open the door with a key and a order a lion to speak in his language to order it to open. This was the test of his transfiguration and dark arts abilities. He was given two matchsticks which he had to transfigure into a key to the door which had a lock of very intricate and complex keyhole and a lion.

Then he had to use imperius curse on the lion to order him to open the door. First Harry had a close look at the lock and then tried to memorize the keyhole shape to transfigure the matchstick in the perfect key for the lock. He turned the matchstick in the key. He went ahead and then inserted the key in the lock and opened it. Then he transfigured the other matchstick into a lion and performed the imperius curse on it and ordered it to open the door, it roared and the door opened, he then banished the lion and entered through the door.

As soon as he entered a voice of "accio wand" was heard and Harry's wand left his hand and soared into the darkness in front of him. Then suddenly Harry was surrounded by flames of fire of 30 to 40 feet in hieght. Harry surrounded himself with a dome of cold wind and then started shooting water at the flames which he was able to douse in around 30 minutes. Again the room went dark. Harry conjured up some candles and lighted them. This was the test of his elemental skills. Harry was now able to see through the hall. His wand was kept on a column which was 30 meters from him and it was surrounded by a pit. Harry tried to apparate their but was not successful. So Harry used tried a wandless summoning charm which also failed. Finally using his earth elemental powers he sprouted a long and thick creeper to reach to the column. He walked over it to reach the column. Again he was stopped by a substance which formed a wall in between him and his wand. Harry used lightning to break that substance and then took his wand.

Again a rune writing was inscribed on the wall. Harry now had to brew a wolfsbane, veritserum and draught of living potions for his next task. Harry got the ingredients from a nearby small forest and started brewing the potions. After brewing the potion one werewolf and a wizard appeared in front of him. He had to defeat both of them to reach the person standing behind them. Harry started fighting them, both of the creatures went on attacking him till Harry stunned them both and put the werewolf in a cage made up of silver and the wizard in a cage of iron. He then gave the wizard the draught of living and the werewolf the wolfsbane potion so they could not interfere again. Then he went ahead and gave veritserum to the person sitting and took the password for going ahead.

He then entered the next room in which again a message in rune was inscribed on the wall. He had to defend himself against a group of dementors and a wizard who would enter his brain to find the previous password. He had to prevent the wizard to get that password and also enter his mind and get the next password. As he finished the sentence around thirty dementors and a wizard appeared in front of him. Harry immediately blocked his mind and put all his memories in a sphere and started putting false memories for the wizard to look. He knew that dementors will not let his mind remain steady, so he uttered the incantation "Expecto patronus annihilate" and suddenly a stag bust from his wand which threw a bright light at all the dementors which were instantly destroyed on the spot. He had modified the and enhanced the patronus charm in his spell creation class to destroy the dementors. Them he faced the wizard and turned the tables by blocking him from his mind and then entering his mind and searched for the password, he got it instead the wizard resisted him. As soon as he got the password the wizard disappeared.

With the password he entered th next room. As soon as he entered the room a wizard fell in front of him. He was very badly injured. Harry read the slip that was in his hand. Harry had to heal the wizard. As the condition of the person got worse the door in front of him kept closing. The room through the door contained the vial of memory he had to obtain to finish the task. Harry first healed all the wounds from where the blood was coming out. Then he started brewing blood replenishing and skelegrow potions. He gave the person the potions and and ennervated him just in time to stop the door from closing.

He entered the room and was immediately surrounded with 10 wizards in hoods. They simultaneously attacked him with the killing curse. Harry instantly conjured a dome of stone around him and covered himself with the shiled. All the curses hit the stone dome which crashed it throwing small and big rock around. Harry was safe because of his shield. Six of the ten wizards were injured by the rocks. Then Harry wandlessly stunned one wizard and threw a reductor curse at one of them with his wand before they could revive from the shock of the rocks. Lastly he binded the other two wizards and then went ahead and took the vial. As soon as he took the vial the room disappeared and John was standing in front of him. This ended the test which Harry passed successfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Inheritance**

"Congratulations Harry, you have passed the test. You become only the third person in last 700 years to pass this test and also most efficiently." said John.

"Thank you John. But what does this vial contain?" asked Harry.

"Yes this vial. This vial contains the passage to another realm. You will enter this realm where you will finish the last part of your training. You will be gone for seven days. The fascinating thing about this is that the two persons that entered this realm came really powerful after the finish of the training." said John.

"What kind of training will be given to me?" asked Harry.

"It's a secret that what kind of training you get and who gives you the training. The two wizards that entered this realm did not tell us anything as they were instructed not to do so." said John.

"But anybody can enter the realm and get powerful." stated Harry.

"No Harry that is not the case. The test is way of finding out candidates who deserve this training. Anybody entering is first checked on his abilities and then if found appropriate for the training then only they are allowed to go to the realm." said John.

"So then move on I will pour the vial and a door will appear. You have to enter that door to get to the next realm." instructed John.

Then John poured the vial and a door appeared. It was totally silver and was radiating like a million candles put together. Harry entered the door and was suddenly sucked in it. Harry was going through a path of same silver substance. After what seemed like an eternity Harry reached the other end. He exited through it. He was standing in a place which looked like heaven. The whole surrounding was filled with trees, lawns; various kinds of animals both magical and non magical were roaming around. The sky was clear and the atmosphere was so calm and soothing.

"Welcome to the land of Utopia." said a man who was looking like Dumbledore with white long beard but his was radiating an aura that Harry had never experienced in front of Dumbledore. Harry was getting goose bumps on his hand by the sheer power the man in front of him was radiating.

"Thank you, may I know your name please." asked Harry.

"Of course but first tell me your name." asked the man.

"My name is Harry Potter." said Harry.

"I am Merlin." said the old man.

Harry was dumbstruck hearing this. He was looking at the greatest wizard to ever walk on the earth.

"You told me this is Utopia. So exactly what it is this place?" asked Harry.

"You are just now in an alternate realm that I myself created in order to train people who are worthy to learn the forgotten ancient magic and abilities." said Merlin.

"But how much can you teach me in just seven days?" asked Harry.

"One day passed in your realm will be equivalent to six months in this realm. So you will be in this realm for three and a half years but you will age by only seven days." said Merlin.

"That is the same as the time room where I used to learn and practice magic. I was there for full 4 years but I aged only by 48 days." said Harry.

"Yes that is true. You can lengthen the duration according to the power of the charm. This is branch of magic known as periodology. In your time rarely people know about It." said Harry.

"Can you teach me?" asked Harry.

"I will have to know if you have the ability to do that." said Merlin.

"So before me how many wizards have come here to train?" asked Harry.

"Three wizards to be exact. First of them was Godric Gryffindor." said Merlin.

"That is great. I mean he is one of the founder of the school I study in." said Harry.

"Alright Harry now you will have to put a drop of your blood on this parchment which will reveal your heritage and your abilities." said Merlin.

"Ok." said Harry and then pricked his finger to let a drop of his blood fall on the parchment. It slightly glowed and then writing seemed to appear on it.

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Heir to the Potter clan.**_

_**Heir to the Holyfield clan.**_

_**Heir to the Black clan.**_

_**Heir to the Gryffindor clan.**_

_**Heir to the Merlin clan.**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Metamorphmagus, multianimagus, beast talker, beast summoner, naturist, periodist, elemental (controlling all the elements), healer, mentalist, aura sighter and magimorpher.**_

Even Merlin was surprised looking at his heritage and abilities. Harry had literally fainted. Merlin enervated him.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Harry.

"Of course, it states that you are the heir to all three clans with being heir to me and Godric Gryffindor. That explains your abilities, by which I am impressed." said Merlin.

"What about the abilities, I know some of them but not exactly all of them." stated Harry.

"Let me explain it to you. Metamorphmagus is the ability to take multiple forms. Multianimagus means you can take form of multiple animals, exactly how many we have to find out. Beast talker is a person who can talk to all animals magical and non magical. Beast summoning is the ability to summon beasts or animals that lived on earth. Naturist is a capable of absorbing magic from the nearby nature, thus increasing his magical reserves and ability. Periodist is the person who can slow down time according to his will, as I told you before about periodolgy. Elemental is a person who controls elements and it is quite rare to control all of them as you can. Mentalist is the person who can do mind magic. It is the magic done just by your thoughts. Aura sighter is a person who can sight the aura of people telling their magical capabilities and their nature. Lastly magimorpher is a person who can morph or transfigure things into magical creatures." explained Merlin.

"You think I have all this abilities." asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. This is quite a long list as only other than you I have all this abilities except that of a naturist. Still there are restrictions to it. I still cannot do mind magic which I can just give you the theory to try yourself. Magimorphing is also limited. I can only morph small magical creatures. If I morph an animal like a dragon or phoenix I completely drain my magic and to recover I need at least four days. But we will have to see how do you manage." said Merlin.

"So I will train you to learn all this abilities and also help you in learning ancient magic regarding different brances of magic. I will also make you learn different types of muggle fighting techniques and to use different types of weapon like sword, dagger etc. You will also do physical exercise to make yourself fit helping you in avoiding some nasty curses." said Merlin.

So like this training for Harry started. He was first learning meditation to increase his concentration level and mind stability. Merlin taught him ancient form of magic regarding all aspects of magic. He learnt so many forgotten spells, potions, techniques etc. He was noting all that down in his own diaries. At the end he was holding a book on each aspect of magic like potions, charms, transfiguration and especial dark arts; some of rituals were so dark that he almost vomited on hearing them. The collection of diaries he had were invaluable any wizard would give a hand or leg to get them.

He was enjoying the time he spent with Merlin while training. He understood why Merlin was said to be the greatest Wizard to walk on earth. Every aspect of magic came really easy to him. Merlin still was a person who you can call a little eccentric. His talks and ways of doing things amused Harry a lot. Harry was also longing to see his freinds now. He was missing them it was now a long time that he met them. He was especially longing to meet Ginny. He had never felt for her like this. She was always like a small sister to him but now that equation was changing.

He also was fast gaining on his abilities. He was now a master metamorphmagus. He had actually three animagus forms. One the dragon, other an eagle and lastly a lion. He could now talk to all creatures whether magical or not. He could also summon strange beasts that he thought never existed. He tried all the creatures Luna used to say and to his astonishment they appeared. He was also now able to summon magical energy from the nature which really kept him strong magically. He also thought that he could combine his naturist and magemorphing abilities to morph things into a dragon but still he was completely exhausted for two days. He could now sight auras, as only Merlin was with him in that realm he thought that it would help him more in his own realm. Again mental magic was still the ability he could not grasp as Merlin. Still he tried.

Also he was now able to use all kinds of weapons and was now familiar with many muggle fighting techniques. Due to his training and exercising he was no more the lean, undernourished boy. He had grown muscles. His chest was broader, his hands and legs looked muscular, and he had increased his height by around six inches making him around 6 feet in height. He had let his grow so that they can reach up to his end of neck. He was now able to keep his hair down which suited him. He was no more the small, lean looking boy who brooded over things but had transformed into a tall, muscular man who oozed confidence.

Thus the final day of his training with Merlin came. Harry was feeling a bit sad. He had taken upon Merlin as his mentor, he was happy with him in this realm. It was so peaceful here. He did not have to worry about the things like Voldemort, his relatives etc. He had now become accustomed to the company of Merlin. Merlin was also looking gloomy. He had never become attached to anyone as he had to Harry. Harry was similar to him in many ways. He was not happy that the training had come to an end.

"Harry I have taught to you all that I could. Now I think you will have to return your realm to complete your tasks." said Merlin.

"I know that. But still I will miss you. You have become a person whom I can consider my grandfather." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry as you are my heir I am going to give you a gift. I have a manor in England where I have my only portrait. You can take that and keep wherever you want. My portrait will remember you and our training." said Merlin.

"Ok thank you for the gift and so good bye." said Harry.

"Good bye Harry." said Merlin with a sad tone.

Then Harry entered the same silver door and arrived to his realm where he was a 16 year old boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 6

A Secret Revealed

Harry entered the castle of the Immortals. All of his teachers were standing again in an arc. John came forward.

"Welcome back Harry. How was your training?" asked John.

"Thank you, training was excellent." said Harry.

"Alright then. This is the end of your training. It was really a pleasure teaching you. We all are waiting for the news when you defeat Voldemort." said John.

"Yes I have learnt so much from all of you. I am really thankful about it. Your castle has become a second home to me after Hogwarts. Technically I was here for 8 weeks but the four years I spend with you have been just great." said Harry.

"I know harry but all things have to come to an end. We may never meet again but remember that you were the best student we ever had. Before you leave one person wants to meet you. We will leave you both alone as he has some confidential things for you." said John.

"Who am I meeting?' asked Harry.

"You will know." said John and then all of them left.

After they left an old man entered the room.

"May I know who you are?" asked Harry.

"My name is Nicholas Flammel." said the old man.

"This can't be true. You passed away. How come you are alive?" asked Harry.

"Look if you have any doubt I am ready to answer your questions under veritaserum." said Flammel.

"Just give me a wizard's oath and I will believe you." said Harry.

"I swear upon my magic that whatever I tell Harry Potter is a complete truth." said Flammel.

"Alright tell me what is your name." said Harry.

"My name is Nicholas Flammel." said Flammel.

Harry was astounded at this.

"But professor Dumbledore told me that you passed away." said Harry.

"Ah! Albus Dumbledore. He is the subject I want to talk about." said Flammel.

"What do you want to talk about the professor." asked Harry.

"Harry everything that I am going to tell you now is a kind of very big betrayal to you." said Flammel.

"What betrayal?" asked Harry.

"Harry professor Dumbledore as you call him is not as noble as you think him to be. He is a very big manipulator who has manipulated your whole life." said Flammel.

"What are you saying?" asked Harry.

"Harry first of all I want to show you some memories which will prove how big a manipulator Albus is." said Flammel.

So Flammel took out a pensieve and poured some memories in it.

"Harry you are now going to see some memories of Albus and Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort." said Flammel.

Then they both entered the pensieve. They were standing at what seemed an orphanage. Albus Dumbledore who was relatively younger was talking to a boy.

"So professor Dumbledore brought Voldemort to hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry he brought Voldemort or Tom to Hogwarts looking at his sheer power." said Flammel.

"One more thing Harry Tom's mother had married a muggle with help of some potion and lived as she loved him but Tom's father did not love her. So when one day when she did not use the potion. Tom's father realized everything and left her. Thus due to this Tom's mother died just after giving birth to Tom in the orphanage." said Flammel.

"So Voldemort is a half blood." asked Harry,

"Yes Harry. Now the next memory I am going to show is regarding Tom's father and Dumbledore." said Flammel.

So they again went into the pensieve.

Dumbledore was at a place known as Riddle Manor. He was reading the mind of a man through Leglimency.

Dumbledore was looking at a memory of Voldemort's mother and father when they were together. They came to know by the conversion that their child was to be the descendent of one of the greatest wizard known as Salazar Slytherin.

This ended the memory.

"So you see Albus knew that Tom was the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin and he was plotting to use that to his advantage." said Flammel.

"What advantage?" asked Harry.

"When Tom was brought to Hogwarts Grindelwald was on the peak of his reign of dark. Albus wanted to somehow defeat Grindelwald and become famous. But he was not sure how powerful Grindelwald was, so he wanted to make Tom another Dark wizard who would defeat Grindelwald and take his seat. As he had supervised Tom he knew his strengths and weakness and would be able to defeat him. But Tom disrupted his plan by running of to Albania for thirteen years to get powerful. At last Albus did defeat Grindelwald with his power and got the fame he wanted but he was still worried about Tom as he feared that he would come back and that is what happened as Tom came back in form of Voldemort the darkest wizard in quite a long time." said Flammel.

"No way professor Dumbledore could never do such a job." retorted Harry,

"Alright Harry, now the next few memories that I am going to show you will prove this thing." said Flammel.

"The first memory is that of Dumbledore inviting Voldemort to Hogwarts." said Flammel.

(insert the memory of Dumbledore and Voldemort in his orphanage from HBP. Due to the copyright I have to remove it)

"This next memory is a talk that happened between Tom and Albus when Tom was in his third year." said Flammel.

So they entered the next memory. It seemed that they were in the transfiguration classroom at the Hogwarts.

"So Tom how are your studies going on?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor my studies are going on quite fine." said Tom.

"Tom let me tell you one secret about your heritage. You are the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin one of the founders of Hogwarts. He was said to be a dark wizard who had made a secret chamber here in Hogwarts which contains a creature that is very deadly and it is said that his heir can only control It." said Dumbledore.

"So you mean I could be that heir?" asked Tom.

"I don't know Tom but I thought it was my duty to tell this." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor." said Tom.

Thus the memory ended.

"So you see Harry how Albus was giving Tom so dangerous information which made Tom to open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk." said Flammel.

"Still I am doubtful about it." said Harry.

"Alright let's see the next memory. This is the memory where Albus is putting a book that contains too much dark magic in the dormitory of Tom. It also contains information on how to create horcruxes." said Flammel.

"A horcrux! Don't tell me Voldemort has created horcruxes." said Harry.

"Yes Harry he has and that also with the help that Albus provided to him." said Flammel.

So they viewed the memory where Dumbledore was indeed keeping the book in the dorm of Tom.

"The next memory is about the time when for the first time the chamber of secrets was opened." said Flammel.

The memory started. Voldemort or the young Tom was standing in front of the entrance to chamber of secrets in the girl's toilet and Dumbledore was standing behind him hidden by a chameleon charm watching him.

"Open." hissed Voldemort in parsletongue.

The chamber opened and Voldemort went inside it. Dumbledore followed him. They at last reached to the chamber where the basilisk was kept. Voldemort had figured out that the animal was a basilisk and he was talking to it seeming it was in his control. Dumbledore was shocked at first when the Basilisk arrived but then his face formed a wicked grin as he knew that Voldemort was indeed going towards the dark side.

The memory ended there.

"So you see Harry, Albus knew who had opened the chamber of secrets but he did not do anything to capture Tom." said Flammel.

To tell that Harry's was shocked was an understatement he was almost ready to strangle the Dumbledore in the memory.

"Ok Harry now for the last memory. Tom is asking a question to potions professor of Hogwarts in his time about horcruxes. His name is Horace Slughorn." said Flammel.

So they went for the last memory.

(insert memory of tom reiddle shown by Dumbledore to Harry in HBP. I had copied it but it is not allowed so I removed it)

"Sir when Voldemort knew all the information about making of horcruxes from the book professor Dumbledore gave him then why did he ask all these questions to his professor?" asked Harry.

"He was only making Slughorn sure that he did not know anything about horcruxes. The main thing he wanted to ask was the number of horcruxes that can be made. This gives us the clue that Tom has made six horcruxes." said Flammel.

Harry had a look of horror knowing Voldemort had made six horcruxes.

"Ok I get the idea about how manipulative he is, but how does it relate to me." asked Harry.

"Let me give you some background on the heritage of your mother." said Flammel.

"What heritage?" asked Harry.

"Your mother wasn't a muggle born. She was the only daughter of the pure blood family of the Holyfield's. But as her parents did not join Tom he killed them. But your mother was saved and found by the Evans who adopted her." said Flammel.

"How do you know this." asked Harry remembering that his was the heir of Holyfield, this explained it.

"I had leglimenized Albus when he was sleeping because I was sucpicious about him. That is how I got the memories and this information." said Flammel.

"But then why did he keep me in the house of my aunt she is not my blood relative and so their would be no blood wards to help me." stated Harry.

"When you rebounded the killing curse on Voldemort you ended an era of total darkness. Voldemort did more damage to the wizarding world compared to Grindelwald. So you were a legend overnight. People were considering you to be a living god. You don't know how much people worshipped you. They sent you money, gifts, cards and all types of things as a token of appreciation. I think you have a vault in your name at Gringotts which contains all of them. So Harry Albus thought you were a threat and competitor to him in his popularity so he exiled you from the wizarding world for eleven years to subdue your fame. He was a bit successful also as people then settled down and started to forget about you as you did not appear." said Flammel.

"Then why did he brought me again to this world?" asked Harry in anger.

"Albus knew that Voldemort had created the horcruxes and also knew the prophecy. So he was sure that Voldemort would return and only you could defeat him." said Flammel.

"Then why did he not destroy the horcruxes earlier?" asked Harry.

"He did not have the complete information about them at that time." said Flammel.

Harry was now furious on Dumbledore. He wanted to go and straightaway kill him.

"Harry calm down. I know that you are angry on Albus but the light side needs him right now. I know that you are powerful as you have received training from Merlin himself but we still need Albus for his political influence and to keep Hogwarts safe." said Flammel.

Harry was surprised that Flammel knew about his training with Merlin.

"Sir how do you know about my training with Merlin." asked Harry.

"I was the second person to enter in the portal after Godric." said Flammel.

"Ok then what should I do about Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Harry right now you are facing three opponents. The ministry led by minister Fudge, the light side headed by Albus and the dark side led by Tom. Albus and Tom are almost equally bad as they are the self proclaimed lords of the light and dark side. You will have to eliminate your opponents one by one. First with the help of Albus you have to get ministry on your side, and then eliminate the others." said Flammel.

"Alright I get it. But still I need a person who can advice me over this." said Harry.

"Harry you will be always welcome to my house for any advice. Don't worry Albus does not come to my house anymore. You just have to say Flammel manor and you would be brought to my house through floo." said Flammel.

"Thank you for everything sir." said Harry.

"No problem Harry and please don't call me sir, call me by my first name." said Flammel.

"Ok bye then sir I mean Nicholas." said Harry.

"Bye Harry. I think Albus is waiting for you outside." said Flammel and went away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

**The Late Birthday Gifts**

Harry came out of the castle. The great Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of him waiting for him to come. Harry became furious on seeing him. He was the sole person who had manipulated his life just to earn the fame and name. He had used Harry as a weapon to fulfil his goals. No body had betrayed Harry so badly as this person. Even Voldemort looked a saint in front of him. Harry was totally lost faith in everyone he knew. He could not put faith on a single person after the person whom he considered as a grandfather had so badly broken his trust.

Harry used his aura seeing ability to view the aura of Dumbledore. Harry was astonished as aura of Dumbledore was of a color which could even rival his jet black hair. Harry calmed himself and put his best fake smile and went up to Dumbledore.

"Hello professor how are you?" asked Harry keeping up his good act.

"I am fine Harry. Hope that your training was really good?" asked Dumbledore bringing the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had made a plan to keep all the abilities that he had attained through the training with Merlin a secret.

"Yes professor I had a wonderful training. I have learnt so much things, all thanks to you." said Harry.

Dumbledore was satisfied. The boy still looked upon him as his mentor, his saviour.

"Harry I didn't do anything special for you. In order to face Voldemort you had to go through this training." said Dumbledore.

"I know that. But still thanks to you for all your help." said Harry.

"Alright Harry I need to talk to you about some things. You could consider them as late birthday gifts." said Dumbledore.

"What gifts professor?" asked a confused Harry.

"First thing, your parents left you a fortune behind you. You have your family vaults at Gringotts which contains all the gold of the Potter family. The Potter's are one of the oldest families in the wizarding world." said Dumbledore.

Harry was literally fuming now. This person had kept so much from him.

"But professor why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore was frustrated by the boy's arguments. He needed the money of the Potter's to fuel his attacks, or he would not have told him this thing.

"Harry your parents took a promise from me that if they died I would only tell you about your inheritance after you turn sixteen. If I had told you this earlier you might have become a spoilt brat as Draco Malfoy." said Dumbledore.

Harry restrained himself from killing the old fool. How can Dumbledore use his parents to keep a secret from him.

"Ok professor I understand. What's the other thing?" asked Harry.

"Harry do you remember I told you that Sirius had died falling from the veil?" asked Dumbledore.

The use of his godfather's name had caught the attention of Harry.

"So what about it?" asked Harry anxiously forgetting his anger.

"I was wrong about it. Sirius is not dead." said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean his is not dead?" asked Harry.

"Let me explain it to you Harry. The veil of death as it is known, was built by Salazar Slytherin. It is another realm where magic doesn't exist. Salazar built it in order to punish the muggles. He created it in such a way that no magical item would work there. He created a beautiful world where his used to send his muggle opponents. They would lead a good life there but would still have the memories of how they could use magic, they would feel bad about it. Salazar thought this was the perfect punishment for them. During the sixteenth century the ministry captured it and started inspecting it for its mysteries. Voldemort knew about this and so had ordered Bellatrix Lestrange to dump Sirius in it as he had refused to join his side." said Dumbledore.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it before?" asked Harry.

"I only came to know about this a few days ago from a source of mine. We can rescue Sirius. There is a spell which can keep the veil open for a certain period of time. You will enter the veil and bring Sirius back. Also there will be a thing which is owned by Voldemort, you will have to get this thing. It is really inevitable to destroy that thing to defeat Voldemort." said Dumbledore.

Harry was amused. He knew about the horcruxes that Voldemort had made, Dumbledore still wasn't telling him about it. Still he was happy as his godfather would be back.

"But professor you told that the veil is in control of the ministry, why would they help us in entering it?" asked Harry.

"Harry a few years ago an unspeakable of the ministry had fallen in the veil while studying it. They will be happy to have their employee back." said Dumbledore.

"Talking about minstry professor. I have a plan. Now as Voldemort returned and everybody knows about it, minister Fudge won't be in the power for a long time. So whenever the elections come we can put our own candidate as the minister. With your and my support the person is bound to win the elections. Then we will have the ministry on our side." said Harry.

"That is a good idea Harry. You find a suitable candidate for it." said Dumbledore.

"Ok professor." said Harry.

"Now Harry we will go to the Gringotts to check on your vaults." said Dumbledore and they left.

Dumbledore did not wish to bring Sirius back from the veil, but now as Harry had become really powerful, he wanted Harry to be on his side. So doing a favour will make him even a greater man in Harry's eyes. Also the wealth of Harry was now required for the functioning of the order.

Harry was sure that Dumbledore was doing all these things in order to gain his maximum trust. The thing nagging him was that how come Dumbledore came to know of the veil. Who really was his source, Severus Snape or some other person. But he let it go this time. He was happy that Sirius will be back with him again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Dumbledore reached the Gringotts. They came to the desk of the attendant.

"Hello Griphook, I need to access all my vaults." said Harry.

Griphook was taken aback, a wizard had just recoginsed a goblin by name even though the wizard had met him only once.

"Alright Mr.Potter, we need to go to the special room for it." said Griphook.

Harry did not want Dumbledore to come with him but he did not have any choice. He had to keep up his good acting.

Harry entered the room Griphook pointed him to. But when Dumbledore tried to go the goblin stopped him.

"Mr.Dumbledore we cannot allow you to enter. It is strict rule of the bank that only the real customer can enter and nobody else." said Griphook.

"But I am here with Harry, I need to go with him." protested Dumbledore.

"Whatever the reason may be. We annot allow you to enter." said Griphook.

"Don't worry professor I will be fine, you wait here for me to come." assured Harry.

Harry was happy that the things were going on as he had planned. Looking annoyed Dumbledore sat in the waiting room.

"Welcome Mr.Potter to the Gringotts. In order to excatly see what you own at Gringotts we have to perform a type of blood magic which will reveal your inheritance.

"Please call me Harry. What exactly will the magic do?" asked Harry.

The goblins were now astonished. A wizard was asking them to address him with his first name. Giving respect to them.

"Mr... er.. Harry you just need to give a drop your blood on this paper. This paper will then reveal what you have inherited and how many vaults you own in the Gringotts." said Griphook.

"Ok that seems easy." said Harry.

Then Griphook put a small hole in Harry's finger and let a drop of blood fall on the paper. Suddenly the paper started to show some imprinted lines.

The Goblins looked at the paper and were now over the edge.

"Harry this is ... er ... how do we say this. I mean you have inherited from five families. The Holyfields, Potters, Blacks, Gryffindor's and Merlin's line, this is just truly amazing. You own all the vaults that these families have here, and also you have a vault in your name which contains money and gifts you got after you defeated Voldemort for the first time." said Griphook.

"So what?" asked Harry.

"This means that yo are not only the richest wizard only in England but also in the whole world. You also have inherited villas, castles, mansions, chateaus, palaces, flats, apartments, cottages, bunglows all over the world and also some shares and assets in various firms and organisations. You also own three quidditch teams." said Griphook

This was it for Harry. Now not only was he the boy who lived but also the most richest wizard in the world, which meant more name and fame which he hated.

"Griphook can you keep the inheritance a secret. I mean its ok about Potters and Blacks but I don't want anybody to know about the other three." said Harry.

"Harry most of your fortune comes from the Gryffindors and the Merlin's line. We can keep a secret you inherited only from two families but we have to give the ministry a list of peoples that have accounts in Gringotts and their total wealth. We will have to declare your total wealth in galleons and give the number of the properties you own. But you don't worry, we will only tell that you inherited from the Blacks and the Potters." said Griphook.

"Ok that will be enough." said Harry.

"Harry when your godfather died he metioned in his will that you should be emancipated. You are just sixteen but you can be emancipated if you wish." said Harry.

"Of course I want to be emancipated. I don't want anyone to control me or my inheritance." said Harry.

"All you need to do is sign on this paper and you will be made an adult." said Griphook.

Harry signed the papers and felt as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Harry knew that Dumbledore had brought him here because Dumbledore wanted to be his guardian and control his fortune, but now it will be a blow to him.

"Now if you wish I can assist you to have a look in all your vaults." said Griphook.

"Ok lets go." said Harry.

Then Harry and Griphook went through all his vaults of Holyfields, Blacks, Gryffindors, Potters and the line of Merlin. Harry took all the books in the vaults and also some unique objects he encountered in the way. He also took some weapons.

After taking all the things Harry came out and met Griphook.

"Griphook I have taken all the things I wanted from the vaults but I have two things to discuss with you." said Harry.

"Go on with it Harry." said Griphook.

"First thing I require is a way to easily access my vaults without coming here and the second thing is that I would like to have a multicomparment trunk in which I can have all my things and also consider it as a house when I am on the move." said Harry.

"For your first request we have a money bag and a card which the muggles call a credit card. The money bag is charmed to look like a wallet. What you need to do is just to think of the money you want and the wallet will provide you with it. It will even come in any currency you want but we cut some interest when you access any other currency except the galleons. The card will act as any regular muggle credit card and you can make the payments through it. Both of these things are made to recognise the magical signature of the user and so will only work for the real user and nobody else." said Griphook.

"That is really ingenous." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Not many people appreciate this as it is kind of muggle system of transaction so we only provide the persons who ask for it. For your second request the goblins can help you in making your trunk with your own specifications but it has to be kept a secret. We don't regularly built it for wizards." said Griphook.

"That will be really wonderful. I won't tell anybody about it." said Harry.

"Harry there is one more thing, the chief goblin wants to meet you." said Griphook.

Now it was the turn of Harry to get surprised. He knew that the chief goblin did not meet any wizard on their request and now the chief goblin wants to meet him.

"Ok Griphook lets go." said Harry.

They both arrived to the office of the chief goblin. Griphook told Harry to enter and was leaving.

"Griphook why aren't you coming." said Harry.

"I am not allowed to come. You go and after your meeting I will give you your card and the money bag and then you give the specifications of the trunk." said Griphook and then he left.

Harry entered the room.

"Welcome Mr.Potter, my name is Grandle and I am the chief of goblins." said Grandle.

"Please Grandle call me Harry." said Harry.

"Ok Harry. The families you descend from are very noble families. They all were in favour of a balanced world were all the magical creatures live in harmony having equal rights. But that never happened. I see that you have the capability to fulfil the wish your ancestors had. So we want to make you the represantative of the goblin community to the wizarding community. Mind you there hasn't been any Goblin represantative in last 800 years so it will bring many responsibilitieswith it. In return we can teach you the goblin magic and if needed we can fight for you in the war against Voldemort." said Grandle.

Harry was not ready for this. It had caught Harry off balance. Harry thought about it. He always wanted to have an equal society and also learning the goblin magic and having goblins on his side in the war were bonuses. But the thing was that he could not promise anything to goblins.

"Your offer is quite good Grandle but, I cannot promise anything about the equal rights. I mean I cannot do anything before the war and also there are chances that I may not survive the battle." said Harry.

"That is alright Harry. We just want you to make efforts to make us equal." said Gandle.

"Ok then I accept your proposal." said Harry.

"Very good. You can decide from when do you want to start learning goblin magic with Griphook because he will be your teacher." said Grandle.

Ok then I will take your leave." said Harry and came out of the office to meet Griphook.

"Here Harry take your bag and card. Lets hear your specifications for the trunk." said Griphook.

Then Harry stated his specifications for the trunk.

"So how much will the trunk cost and when will you teach me the Goblin magic?" asked Harry.

"The trunk will be a gift to you from the goblins for being our represantative and it will be ready in seven days. I think I will myself bring you the trunk and then we can start your training." said Griphook.

Harry thought that he had two weeks before Hogwarts started, so he will have seven days to learn goblin magic. He could use his periodic skills to lengthen the time.

"Ok that will be fine." said Harry.

"Ok then we will meet in seven days, but you have to tell me where and when to meet." said Griphook.

Harry considered it. He could not tell anything to even the Weasley's right now.

"Griphook you can come to the burrow at night when everybody are sleeping as I cannot tell anybody that I am learning goblin magic." said Harry.

"Ok Harry I will come at night." said Griphook.

"Bye then Griphook." said Harry leaving the bank.

"Bye Harry." said Griphook.

Harry came and met Dumbledore.

"Professor lets go, my work here has beem completed." said Harry.

"So Harry what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"I got all my inheritance and I am now emancipated." said Harry.

This came as a blow to Dumbledore. He wanted to be the guardian pf Harry to control him and his wealth.

"Harry you should have asked me before being emancipated." said Dumbledore.

Now Harry was annoyed.

"But it was in Sirius' will. He wanted me to get emancipated." said Harry.

"Alright Harry, lets go to the burrow now." said Dumbledore.

"Also pofessor the goblins have made me their represantative." said Harry.

This was more than Dumbledore could handle, but still he kept a calm face. Harry was achieving the fame that Dumbledore wanted.

"Harry before taking such decisions you should have asked me." said Dumbledore in frustration.

"But professor they have promised to fight on our side in return for it." said Harry.

Dumbledore considered the situation. He understood that Harry was just acting for his side and had taken the decisions. In order to confirm it, Dumbledore entered Harry's mind. Harry realised it. By trying to do mind arts he had reached a stage of occlumency where he could feed false images to his attacker. Dumbledore was satisfied on seeing the memories that Harry was still on his side.

"Ok Harry I know you did it for our own good. Lets go to the burrow." said Dumbledore and then both apparated to the burrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	8. Chapter 8

**The Burrow**

Harry and Dumbledore arrived just outside of Burrow, and then walked to the house and entered.

As soon as Harry entered the Burrow he was wrapped in bone crushing hug, which Harry thought that no one except Mrs. Weasley could give.

"Hello Harry how have you been. You seemed to have become quite a man now. Thanks that you are not living with horrible muggle relatives of yours." said Mrs. Weasley

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley and looking forward to your cooking." said Harry.

After that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins arrived downstairs.

"Hi Harry, good that you are back for the last two weeks of the vacation, it was kind of getting boring." said Ron.

"Yeah, I am back gor good now." said Harry.

"So how was your training?" asked Ron giing Harry a one armed hug.

"The training was really good, I have learnt quite some things now." said Harry.

Then Hermione jumped and gave Harry a big hug.

"Harry, I can't wait to discuss what all things you have learnt. I wish that I could also have got the training." said Hermione.

"Don't worry 'mione I will discuss all the things and will try to teach some useful things." said Harry.

"Ok, Ron take Harry's trunk and kep it in your room. I will be calling you when the lunch will be ready." said Mrs. Weasley.

So after saying good byes to Dumbledore the trio, Ginny and the twins went to Ron's room.

"So Harry, what all did you learn." asked Ginny.

"I leant quite mant things like potions, DADA, transfiguration etc. but all of which was of advanced form." said Harry.

"Harry, this year we will..."

"also join you..."

"in the sixth year..."

"as students." said the twins.

"Why would you want to join Hogwarts again and that also from sixth year and what about your shop?" asked Harry.

"We have decided to join the school because some customers that come to our shop want a proof that we have studied and passed all the things we are using in our products." said Fred.

"And also sixth year because, we want to take an extra subject and pass it." said Geroge.

"We will be taking charms, transfiguration, DADA, and CoMC." said Fred.

"And in our absence Alicia Snippet and Anjelina Johnson, our fellow gryffindor chasers will manage our shop." said George.

"It will be fun then. Guys do you remember the Marauders from the map they made?" asked Harry.

"Of course we remember, we literally worship them. They were the best panksters Howarts has had in a long time." said Fred.

"Do you know who the actual marauders were?" asked Harry.

"That is the one thing we have tried to learn from professors and the former students but they do not tell who the real marauders were." said George.

"I can tell you." said Harry.

At this the twins just propped up and requested Harry to tell them their names.

"On one condition I will tell you." said Harry.

"What condition are you talking about." asked Fred.

"The condition is that I want to form a junior marauder group consisting of you two, me and Ron." said Harry.

Hearing this Hermione jumped at the first instance to remind Harry that he was now a prefect but Harry ignored her. The twins were instead elated on idea to make such a group.

"Deal" said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Alright as you know the marauders nick names, prongs was none but my dad, James Potter, Moony is our own professor Lupin, padfoot is Sirius and wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." said Harry.

"That is truly great Harry. Professor Lupin and Sirius." said Geroge but felt quiet at the name of Sirius. They knew that Harry was touchy when the subject of his godfather was taken up.

"Don't worry about Sirius, he is alive." said Harry.

This had effect Harry wanted. All the five of them jumped at the prospect of Sirius being alive.

"Harry are you sure that Sirius is alive, I mean he fell in the veil." said Ron.

Then Harry told them what Dumbledore had mentioned about the veil and all of then were astonished at that.

"So don't worry Sirius will be back with us." said Harry.

"Also I wanted to talk about the revival of the D.A." said Harry.

"But Harry now as professor Dumbledore is the headmaster we don't require to start D.A. for learning DADA." said Hermione.

"This time I want to start D.A. to give the students of Hogwarts some advanced training as Hogwarts may be attacked by Voldemort any time." said Harry.

"That is a good idea Harry, the teachers will require as much support as possible if a surprise attack is carried on Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Then it is final that the D.A. will be now an official club for dueling. I will talk to professor Dumbledore to make it official." said Harry.

After that Mrs. Weasley called everybody for lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was forming up a plan to make Arthur Weasley the next minister of magic. In order to make sure that Mr. Weasley was safe from Dumbledore's manipulation, Harry had to tell him everything about Dumbledore. So in the evening when Arthur came back from work Harry took him in a room to talk. Then Harry put all the secrecy and silencing charm he knew in order to make safe that no one should hear them.

"Harry what do you want to talk about?" asked Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley whatever I am going to tell you just now is of utmost importance that nobody should know about it. I will take an oath to prove that whatever I going to say is comletely true." said Harry.

So Harry took the oath.

"There was no need for it Harry. I would have believed you even without the oath." said Arthur.

"I know that Mr. Weasley but the matter is so trivial that the oath was necessary." said Harry.

"The first question to you is that how much do you trust professor Dumbledore." asked Harry.

The question was odd but still Arthur answered. "I trust professor Dumbledore with my life." said Arthur.

Then Harry began with his memories and talk which proved the manipulations of Dumbledore. How he had destroyed lifes of so many people my turning Tom Riddle into Voldemort. How he had used Harry as a weapon for his own advantage. The look of Arthur Weasley changed from confused to horrified. He was not aware that the so called leader of the light side was even worse than Voldemort himself.

"Harry I don't believe this. I would not have believed you if you had not taken the oath." said Arthur.

"So do you realise how necessary the oath was. You are the first person after me to know about this so I want that you should keep this a secret. Keep your Occlumency shields on when you meet Dumbledore." said Harry.

"But why are you telling me all this stuff and also the first one to know." asked Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley as you know that ministry is not taking any steps, I have decided that one day I will call a press conference and tell everyone how incompetent Fudge is. So then I and Dumbledore will nominate and give support to you to become the next minster. Of course by my and Dumbledore's support you will win. Also we need to keep up the pretence that we are not aware of Dumbledore's evil side. This will help as Voldemort only fears Dumbledore and till then Hogwarts is safe." said Harry.

"Ok Harry I understand it." said Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley I require your permission to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow alone. So I require you to take me to minstry for some reason and then drop me to the Diagon alley. I require to make some purchases." said Harry.

"But Harry Voldemort is on a lookout for you. Do you think it would be safe for you to go alone?" asked Arthur.

"Don't worry I will make some change in my appearance and I promise that I will be safe." said Harry.

"Alright Harry then I will take you tomorrow." said Arthur.

Then all of them had dinner and then went to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	9. Chapter 9

**Down the Alleys**

Next day Harry woke up and got ready. Then he went downstairs and had his breakfast. He had already made a list of things that he required.

"I need to take Harry with me to the ministry to make him familiar with it. He wanted to know every department of ministry and understand It." said Arthur.

"But Arthur that can be done on any other day. There is no need of it right now." said Molly Weasley.

"I have promised Harry so we are going." said Arthur.

So everybody reluctantly agreed and so Harry went with Arthur to the ministry. After reaching the ministry Harry flooed to the Diagon alley. Then Harry using his metamorphmagus skills hid his scar, turned his eyes blue and made his hair a bit long and golden. Then he changed his face to make himself a different person.

First of all Harry went to a shop which sold both muggle and wizards clothes. A lady with blonde hair and rather beasty eyes name Grace.

"Yes mister how I may help you?" asked Grace.

"My name is Nathan Kirsten and I want a completely new wardrobe consisting of muggle and wizards robes. I have only just shifted from America and I would like help in order to pick up clothes that are what you call in fashion right now in England." said Harry.

"Mr. Kirsten let me first take your measurements then I will help you pick the clothes according to your requirements." said Grace. She then took the measurements and helped Harry to make all the purchases. Harry was having quite a time there.

"By chance do you have any dragon hide clothes for protection?" asked Harry.

"Yes I have what you require." said Grace.

Then Harry took several of dragon hide clothes and paid for all of the things and went for next things on his list.

Harry entered the apothecary and made the required purchases for the potion ingredients.

Then Harry entered the twins shop. The shop was looking different from the last time. There were more pranks and the shop was full of customers. Harry saw the twins were in the backside of the shop, and Alicia and Angelina were helping the customers with purchases. So Harry entered the backside of the shop. The twins were surprised as a stranger had entered the backside.

"Hello mister, only the owners and the people working at the shop can enter here." said George not recognizing Harry because of his disguise.

Harry came back to his former self. The twins were shocked.

"Harry you were supposed to be taking a tour with our father at the ministry, what are you doing here." asked Fred.

"It was just an excuse for me to enter the Diagon alley. If your mother knew about it she would not have allowed me to enter here alone." said Harry.

"Yeah you are right, but what are you doing here?" asked George.

"I wanted do discuss a matter with you." said Harry.

"Fire up." said Fred.

Then Harry enlarged a packet taken from his pocket.

"Look guys this is a broom that I built when I was training. It is even faster and sleeker than Firebolt. I want you to market this and make it available in the shops." said Harry.

The twins were now clearly going ecstatic at this.

"Harry if what you are saying is true then this broom will sell like hot cakes, by only stating that you have made it. It will be enough for the initial advertising." said George.

"Right then. I will finance the production of this broom and we will share the profit fifty-fifty." said Harry.

"We can't accept that Harry. You have made the broom, you are financing it. We are just marketing it and you want that we take the fifty percent of the profit of it. We will agree on seventy-thirty." said Fred.

"Alright there is no point in arguing with you. Then I think that you will also take Ron in this and he will be also given fifteen percent share in profit." stated Harry.

"Ok as you wish Harry." said George and Fred in unison.

"I have already made seven brooms for our quidditch team." said Harry.

"That is great Harry. We are sure to win the quidditch cup this time." said George.

Then Harry turned back to his disguise and walked out of the shop.

Harry was browsing through the alley when he came to an optic store. Harry was fed up of his glasses. They kept on breaking time and again. He was also afraid of losing them in a battle. So Harry entered the shop.

A man in his thirties having pure white hair attended him.

"Yes how may I help you?" asked the man.

"My name is Nathan Kirsten and I wanted to get rid of this glasses." said Harry.

"Mr. Kirsten the lens will be a perfect choice for you. We have lens which you have to wear on and then forget about them. The lens are self cleansing and only can be removed by the owner." said the man.

"That would be perfect. I would like to see the varieties." said Harry.

Harry looked at all the varieties available and then decided upon the one which perfectly fitted him and were comfortable. Harry paid for them and left the shop. Harry decided to wear the glasses for the time being, as somebody might suspect that he was not at the ministry.

Then Harry walked to a shop which sold different types of detectors and other types of gadgets. A man named Jeremy Kind attended him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Jeremy.

"I am Nathan Kirsten and I wanted to buy some gadgets regarding my safety as you know these are really dark times." said Harry.

"Ok Mr. Kirsten, here are some dark detectors which reacts upon the feelings of people around you and then indicate it by a certain function that there is a person who may harm you. This here is a pendant which acts like a portkey to Saint Mungo's if you are injured. It senses your body readings and takes you to Saint Mungo's if they are pass a certain mark." said Jeremy.

So this way Jeremy showed different safety devices to Harry.

"Don't you have a certain device which detects a person and gives just the general information about him?" asked Harry.

"I don't have any device of that type because they are not approved by the ministry as all people have a right to their privacy." said Jeremy.

"Yes I think you are right. I was just being a bit paranoid." said Harry

Then Harry selected the items he wanted and paid for them and left the store.

Harry had already surfed all the bookstores to find books on making a portkey, apparition, floo network, obliviating etc. as he was not taught all these things in his training because of Dumbledore, but was dejected as he did not even get on book as all the topics were considered as ministry controlled. So Harry decided that he could only find these books in Knockturn alley so he went there. Harry remembered the incident when he had actually flooed to the Borgin and Burkes one time accidently and found out that it had many illegal books and devices. In order to deal with Borgin, Harry took the form of Draco Malfoy as his father was a regular customer to the shop and thus Borgin would not suspect him. So Harry entered the shady shop in form of Draco.

"What a surprise. Mr. Malfoy how I may help you?" asked Borgin.

"Look, as you know that my father was caught by ministry because of that Potter brat. I want some books that may help me in impress the Dark Lord and win back his favor to free my father. By books I mean the ones which are illegal and could give me some advantage. I am willing to pay the exact price for it." said Harry.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy follow me." said Borgin and took Draco to a hidden cellar.

"Here you will find all the illegal and dark books on all the subjects." said Borgin.

"Give me some time to browse through them and select the books I want." said Harry.

So Borgin went and stood in a corner allowing Harry to look at all the books. Harry was having a look at the books. He took a book which taught all types of apparition methods. Then he took a book which explained the concept on making portkeys. He also took a book which explained the concepts of floo network. He took a book which taught the people to obliviate other persons. He took a book which contained information about the curses the ministry used for the security. Harry also took a book which explained fidelius charm. Harry finally found the book he was looking for; the book explained how to make a device that recognized a person by his magical signature. Harry also took some books which explained dark rituals and magic. Harry took all the books and went to Borgin to buy them.

"That is quite a collection Mr. Malfoy, these are books which have been banned by the ministry." said Borgin.

"I know about it, but I need all the knowledge I can." said Harry.

So Borgin packed all the books and Harry payed for them. Then an idea struck him.

"Mr. Borgin I want the thing my father gave you to safe guard when he came here last time." said Harry.

"Ah the unusual safe which had inscriptions in all weird languages." said Borgin.

"Yeah that one." said Harry.

"Wait here I will bring it." said Borgin.

So Borgin went and bought the thing.

"Your father was never able to open it. He got this from a raid to a certain museum." said Borgin.

"I know that." said Harry and then walked out of the shop.

Then for the last thing on his list he went to a wand shop and brought some wand holsters. After that Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to Mr. Weasley's office. He waited for Mr. Weasley satisfied by his purchases. Then he came to the burrow with Mr. Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10

**Ministry Misery**

Harry was preparing for his press conference which he had called in order to state the clear intentions of the ministry and Fudge. He had already got some papers that showed that Lucius Malfoy had transferred large amount of money from time to time to the vault of Fudge through Gringotts. Also he had got the deed papers where Lucius had given Fudge a mansion in France. He now had enough evidence to prove that Fudge was receiving huge bribes from one of the deadliest deatheater. He also had evidence against Umbridge to sentence her to a long period in Azkaban. The press conference was to be held tomorrow where he would reveal all the proof he had against the ministry to the people. He had already talked to Dumbledore about it and had got his permission to attend the conference.

After reviewing all the stuff he was going to present the reporters, Harry decided to check the safe he had obtained from Borgin and Burkes. Harry inspected it and found that it had various inscriptions in very ancient languages of the forgotten civilizations. There were also inscriptions in elven language, the goblin language etc. As he was a beast talker he could understand all the languages. In order to open the safe he had to read all the inscriptions and state them loudly. Harry recited all the inscriptions loudly so the safe opened. In the box there was magical box and a note written in old Egyptian language which made the box to be made around six thousand years ago. Harry opened the note and read it.

_Fellow beast talker,_

_ If you have got this letter then another wizard of my community has arrived. The beast talkers are very rare to come by. Only two to three beast talkers are born every millennium. I don't know at what time this box has been opened. The box contains many books on various fields of magic of the Egyptian, Greek, Indian, Chinese, Roman, and African civilizations. The different civilizations had expertise in different fields. I have collected all the valuable books and placed them in this box. In order to open the box the user has to speak 'open' in centaur language. Gain as much knowledge as you can._

Harry uttered in 'open' in centaur language and the box opened. Harry was astonished just looking at the books and scrolls that were in it. It contained knowledge of magic way beyond even what Merlin had taught him. Harry made a note to add them to his personal tomes of the different fields that he had made during his training. He placed all the books and scrolls back and closed the box and put it back in the safe for safe keeping.

Then Harry again went through all the stuff he had and prepared for the press conference. The day passed away and the time for the press conference arrived. Harry was escorted by Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. All the reporters had gathered already as the boy who lived was going to give his first public appearance after ministry had accepted that Voldemort had returned. He hadn't told Dumbledore that he would also be criticizing Voldemort in the press conference. Harry arrived at the conference.

"I have called this press conference in order to clear some issues regarding Voldemort." said Harry.

"What issues?" asked a reporter.

"First of all I would like to give some evidence showing that the ministry is corrupted. All of you are aware that Voldemort had came in the ministry just few months ago. I would like to show each and everybody that how I and my five friends had dueled the eleven most dangerous death eaters of Voldemort's inner circle. You will be able to identify some of them as close associates of our minister Fudge and some of them work at very important positions in the ministry. As you all know that a memory projected from a pensieve cannot be tampered with and also no false memory can be projected. Here I show you the fight I had at the ministry" said Harry.

Then Harry extracted the memory and put it in the pensieve and spoke the spell to project the memory as a holographic image.

The reporters were astonished as how six children studying in their fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts defended against the death eaters. They were even more surprised at knowing the identities of the death eaters. Malfoy, Mulciber, Knott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Lestranges were the death eaters. Lucius Malfoy was the advisor of the minister. They were surprised when Sirius Black one of the most feared deatheater was fighting against the deatheaters. They were confused as Black was killed by none other but his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was enjoying the looks the reporters gave.

"There you go. This is the whole incident that happened at the ministry. First issue I am going to take up is that why did not the ministry reveal to the public the identities of the deatheaters. Lucius Malfoy was their leader. He is the advisor of our minister. Here are some documents which show that Malfoy has transferred large amounts of money unofficially in the account of Fudge as bribe. Also Malfoy has given Fudge a mansion in France. This tells how corrupt our minister himself is." said Harry.

"Are these papers authentic?" asked a reporter.

"You can go and ask any goblin of the Gringotts for its authenticity." said Harry.

"I have also noticed that many of you were confused when Sirius Black arrived and was fighting against the deatheaters. The same Sirius Black who was said to have revealed the location of my parents and betrayed them. He was sent to Azkaban without giving him a trial when he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. He is said to be the right hand man of Voldemort. But let me tell you the truth. My parents had at the last moment changed their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew when they went into hiding. Peter was the real betrayer of my parents. When Sirius Black, my godfather came to know of this he chased down Peter Pettigrew. They were standing at a muggle street when Sirius caught Peter. In order to save himself Peter cut his little finger and blew up the whole street killing twelve muggles. He then turned into his unregistered animagus form which is a rat. So Peter Pettigrew is the real culprit and not Sirius Black." said Harry in a heavy tone.

"Do you have evidence to prove this?" asked a reporter.

"Yes I have evidence to back up my claims. First of all I will show you the memory where my parents used Peter as their secret keeper. The second memory that I will show you is of the incident when Sirius cornered Peter on a muggle street. And lastly to prove that Peter Pettigrew is alive I will show you the memory of my third year where we caught Peter, but he ran away. The first two memories I have acquired from Sirius Black and the last memory is my own." said Harry and then showed all the reporters and the people the three memories.

The crowd was in uproar because they now had witnessed one of the biggest blunders that the ministry had made.

"Do you believe me now? I and professor Dumbledore had told the minister many times of Voldemort's return, the innocence of Sirius, and also the identities of the deatheaters but he never took any steps. The memory I am going to show you is how Voldemort was resurrected back by Peter Pettigrew by capturing me at the last task of the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts. This will clear all the suspicions you all have." said Harry and showed all of them the memory.

The crowd gaped open mouthed at the whole incident where Peter had killed Cedric Diggory and resurrected Voldemort using Harry. The identities of the deatheaters now confirmed Harry's claim.

"So now I think that you all believe me. The last claim I want to make is against the under secretary of minster, Dolores Umbridge who was made the DADA teacher by the ministry and then even removed professor Dumbledore and made her the head mistress of the school. Umbridge had sent dementors towards me and my cousin during the vacation after my fourth year. She even forced me to use the blood quill on my hand because I had told everybody the truth about Voldemort. She even used the cruciatius on me." said Harry and showed all the memories to prove his claims.

"I only want is that the ministry should be thoroughly checked and Fudge and Umbridge should be sent to Azkaban. Remove the corrupted people and the deatheaters from the ministry." said Harry.

"Who do you think should be made the next minister of magic?" asked a reporter.

"I really think that right now I and professor Dumbledore back Arthur Weasley to be the next minister. It is not that I back him up because I am close to the Weasley's but because I know that Arthur Weasley is the person who is best suited for it," said Harry.

"I would like to say that Voldemort who enforces that only purebloods should be allowed to learn magic is a half blood himself. He was born to Merope Gaunt a squib and Tom Riddle a muggle. It is just that he uses false claims to just take over the wizarding world. I know that he is a strong and powerful wizard but if we all stand up to against him, we can defeat him. Thank you all of you for your time." said Harry and left the conference.

When Dumbledore asked him that how did he knew the truth about Voldemort, Harry told him how the book image of Voldemort had told him everything in the chamber of secrets.

The next day all the newspapers carried the detailed descriptions of the press conference. Harry and his friends were heralded as heroes. The papers claims forced a thorough check of the ministry where many death eaters were caught. Fudge and Umbridge were caught and they were now going to face the trial. The claims against Sirius Black were kept on a hold till Peter Pettigrew was caught. Mr. Weasley was said to become the next minister as he had the support of Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was satisfied with his results. But just days after the deatheaters were caught the dementors went and joined Voldemort and Voldemort freed all his deatheaters from Azkaban. This was a real low point for the ministry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	11. Chapter 11

**Goblin Training**

So this way the week passed by with the news of the press conference dying down. Arthur Weasley was chosen as the new minister of magic. People in the wizarding world were now taking steps against Voldemort and his deatheaters. Harry had passed the week playing quidditch and enjoying himself at the Weasleys. The day Mr. Weasley became the minister they all had a party. Harry was now looking forward to his goblin training with Griphook. He was also awaiting the trunk the goblins were going to gift him.

The night when Griphook was to arrive, Harry was talking to Ginny.

"So Harry you are happy with all the results at the ministry?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah I am quite happy with the results. Especially now that your father has been made the minister I can now expect the ministry to take some steps against Voldemort." said Harry.

"Harry I know that you always try to pay by one way or other what you consider as a debt on us for taking care of you all these years. But I think that if you have supported my father as the minister to pay that debt then I don't think you have done the right thing." said Ginny.

"Ginny I haven't done any favor on your family. Your father is the best person to be the minister. He is the only one person who understands the wizards and the non wizards completely. Yes I do feel indebted to your family but I have not done this to return that debt, I only did this because I felt it to be right." said Harry.

"I wasn't complaining about it. I was just stating that you don't have to do anything for our family. You have saved our lives so many times, helped Fred and George setup their shop. You have done so much for us." said Ginny.

"Whatever I do for you would be always less compared to what you have done for me. I never knew what a family felt like, but I understood that when I came to live with you." said Harry.

"You are a part of our family Harry." said Ginny.

"And I am thankful to you for that." said Harry.

So the day passed by and the night commenced. Harry was waiting for Griphook. At midnight Harry felt a nudge on his backside. In a moment he was up pointing his wand to the person.

"Oh hell Griphook don't do this kind of thing again. I could have harmed you." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry I was ready if you had attacked Me." said Griphook.

"But how did you come inside bypassing all the wards that have been kept on the Burrow. I was waiting for you at the window so if you came I could let you in." said Harry.

"Harry bypassing the wards is one of the things Goblins do very well. We will get onto it when I start training you. Right now have a look at the trunk we have developed for you." said Griphook handling Harry the trunk.

"Harry as you can see this trunk is made up of seven compartments. The first compartment is that of your any regular trunk. The second compartment as you told us had been converted into a nice apartment as the muggles call, complete with three bedrooms, kitchen, hall, living room, recreation room, and much more with all the luxuries. The third compartment is the library and the fourth compartment has been made a into a potions lab, the fifth compartment has been made into a training room, the sixth has been made into an apothecary centre and the last compartment has been made into a vault sort of thing as you mentioned. Now if anybody wants to enter this trunk they have give their finger impression and his DNA sample as muggle recognition techniques and then give their blood sample and then have to go on to give their magical signature and aura sample as the magical recognition techniques. If you want a person to enter this trunk you have to create a kind of new profile for them, stating to which compartments they can have access to. If you want to go from one compartment to another you have to go to the transport section and say the compartment number, if that person is authorized to enter that compartment then he will be transported there." said Griphook.

"Whoa that was one hell of description." said Harry.

"Now let us get into the training room and start your training." said Griphook.

So they then entered the training room. Harry then went and put a periodic spell by which for every hour passing outside will be equal to one day in the trunk.

"The goblins are a warrior race. We do not depend upon the brute strength to fight our enemies. Instead we rely on stealth and agility to fight our opponents. As for example why we fight in this way just think about if you come face to face with a giant or a troll your strength will not count but how fast you are will count. So first of all I will teach you how to increase your stealth and agility." said Griphook.

"That is right what next." said Harry.

"The next thing I will teach you is how to increase the intensity of your senses. We goblins can see through all the hidden concealments like charms, invisibility cloaks and even polyjuice potion. The only thing we cannot see through is a metamorphmagus disguise but still I will teach you its theory as you being a metamorphmagus can also see through each others disguises. I will also enhance your hearing and breathing abilities." said Griphook.

"That will be very useful to me in identifying any spies in my ranks." said Harry.

"The final thing that I will be teaching you will be bypassing all types of wards and curses kept around." said Griphook.

"These all things you are going to teach me are just great." said Harry.

"But Harry you will have to make sure that this knowledge I would be giving you should not fall into wrong hands." said Griphook.

"I promise that this knowledge will not fall into wrong hands." said Harry.

"Then let's begin our training. You will not be learning like you learn at Hogwarts as if in periods but I will teach you a certain aspect of training the whole day. So today I will teach you to enhance your senses, namely eyes, nose and ears. Before we begin Harry why don't you tell me you abilities, as that may help me induce them in your training making it more effective." said Griphook.

Harry thought about that for a minute and seeing as Griphook wasn't going to tell anybody, he told Griphook about all his abilities.

"Out of your different abilities I think the aura reading and the metamorphmagi skills will help to enhance your training. Now moving on to the training, as you are not a goblin you will have to take the 'tendo voluntas' potion which will heighten your senses for a day. After which we will practice on your senses and slowly you will be able to regain that type of senses even if you don't take the potion." said Griphook and gave Harry the potion.

Harry took the potion and was subjected to pain for some seconds and then when he regained his composure he could feel his heightened senses.

"It is a completely new feeling, I mean I am hearing all sorts of noises, smelling all types of things." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I will teach you to control your senses." said Griphook.

"First of all we will move onto to enhance your sight, specifically your range of sight and seeing through darkness." said Griphook,

"So moving onto spotting through darkness. I have already darkened the training room. I have put a muggle dart board kind of an object. You will have to keep on shooting at that object until you hit the bull's eye consecutively ten times. After you do that you will have to keep on doing that by moving ten feet behind until you reach four hundred feet. This will improve your sight in darkness and will also increase your range of sight and also it will help you gain control over your heightened sight. So now begin." said Griphook.

Harry started his shooting practice, at starting he was not getting it as he was doing it in dark, but he got used it and he was exhausted by the end of his training, but he felt that he could now see better in darkness and he now had some control over his sight.

"Excellent Harry, you finished the practice quiet earlier then I had expected." said Griphook.

"Thank you for the compliment." said Harry.

"Now moving onto the next practice. The next task is that I have animated some dummies to cast spells on you through the dark, for the first phase of the task you will just defend the spells and in the second half you will have to destroy the all the dummies. So now start." said Griphook.

Harry started his task, the dummies were firing from all the directions. He was rolling and dodging and shielding the curses thrown at him. In the second half he started destroying the dummies. He finished this task also.

"Again you have surprised me with your quick learning Harry. So we now move on to heightening your hearing. In this task I will have you blind folded and then I will attack you with a sword, you will have to try and block that attacks. Don't worry Harry it will not be anything that might hurt you. This can gain you much advantage when you are chasing a person. Your eye sight will only help you to counter in the one direction you are looking, but your hearing capability will help you counter anything from any direction." said Griphook and then the training began.

First of all he was not able to counter the attacks Griphook was making on him as he was coming from all random directions and his movements were very silent. But little by little Harry tried to hear Griphook's movements and then started dodging and blocking his attacks.

"Harry that was nice, you will progress as the days go on. Now for the second part I have again animated some dummies to fire of all sorts of curses which require shielding, avoiding or conjuring something to avoid them. You will be again blind folded and you will have to hear the movements of the dummies and sense the direction. They will speak the incantation of the spell so that you can make out the spell they are firing and act accordingly." said Griphook.

So again Harry went through the training and not surprisingly finished the task quite early.

"Now Harry moving onto the smelling part. All the species whether magical or non magical, they have a specific scent which they emit. I have brought the blood of different species. First of all you I will give you to smell them and then I will tell which species it is, after you have gone through all of them, then I will give you random samples and you will have to tell which species it is. This will help you to realize what kind of thing you are up against. After you done with that, I will focus on a certain species and I will bring samples of the different individuals of that species and I will number them. You will then have to differentiate in them and tell me the number." said Griphook.

So like this the training went on for eight days and the first night ended.

"Harry you have done really well and I think you will never again need the potion again to heighten his senses. Tomorrow night we will be focusing on your stealth abilities." said Griphook.

"Thank you Griphook, we will meet tomorrow night." said Harry.

So then the next night commenced and Griphook arrived.

"So Harry ready for another night?" asked Griphook.

"Yes I am ready." said Harry.

"Before beginning the tasks, I will like to teach you some spells which will help you to cover your tracks. You might already know the disillusionment charm, which is quite useful when you are hiding." said Griphook.

"The next spell is the spell which will make all your body movements completely silent. Its incantation is 'facio somes tractus silens' ." said Griphook.

"The next spell will completely alter your magical signature and assume a different signature you like. Its incantation is 'muto veneficus subcriptio'." said Griphook.

"The next spell will clean an area of your choice from all the different muggle identifications of your like fingerprints, DNA samples, foot prints etc. The incantation is 'tersus somes subcriptio'.

"Now moving on to the real training. All the above spells will help you in your silent approaching, but what happens if you do not have a wand and you have to perform a stealth operation, just imagine that your wandless abilities are also not working. At that time you will have to depend on your non magical abilities. So this training will help you to approach really silently. In the first task you will have to destroy the dummies with a sword, you will not use magic. The dummies are animated such that if they hear a sound then they will start firing curses in the direction of sound. So you have to be really silent as you have to go near them and destroy them."

"The second task will be to remain a certain time in the training room and only defend without using magic same sound animated dummies will be kept. Also you will do similar tasks where the dummies will act on the objects they see and smell. You will be again using potions in order to gain the abilities." said Griphook.

So in similar manner Harry trained for another eight days on his stealth and was advancing very quickly. So again the night ended and Griphook departed to arrive next night.

So the third night arrived and Griphook was conversing with Harry about his next training.

"Tonight I will teach you how to see through different charms, walls, invisibility cloaks etc. Mainly we will be working on seeing through different kinds of magic, and as you are a metamorphmagus I would like to teach you how to see through a metamorphmagus also. And the second thing will be to sense and see different types of magical residues which will help you to see what kind of wards or curses are setup and also to identify a person's magical signature through magical residue." said Griphook.

"First of all in order to see through the different charms, walls and invisibility cloaks you will have take a potion and then you will see through everything, after that you will have to practice seeing through the everything I have setup to gain control and mastery, also this potion will correct your eyesight." said Griphook.

"Next regarding the metamorphmagi seeing technique, you will have to just take a potion which will unlock the abilities hold by you to see a real form of a metamorphmagus." explained Griphook.

"And lastly to know the magical signature and what type of wards or curses are attached you will have to just memorize all the different magical residue left by the magic performed in it after taking a potion again." said Griphook.

So again the next eight days came to end.

The next night Griphook taught Harry agility, which he had just to practice after Griphook gave him the potion. He had to be silent and much faster.

The next night was focused on Griphook teaching how to cast different wards and curses and how to neutralize them.

The next night Griphook first taught Harry how to sense through his aura sight a person's characteristics, power level, his special abilities like animagus, metamorphmagus, vampire, werewolf etc. Then he brought another goblin who was a specialist on metamorphmagi and he taught Harry to turn into someone identical to his fingerprints.

And so the last night of Harry's training arrived.

"Tonight I will not be teaching you anything as I have got nothing more to teach you, instead I will perform some rituals on to gain some special abilities. These rituals will take up most of the time of tonight. The first ritual will help you to increase your reading abilities, second ritual will help you to increase your grasping power, remembering instantly after reading. The third ritual will help you in order to recall everything you have memorized very quickly and the fourth ritual will expand your memory capacity, the capacity of remembering more. These rituals are only possible as you have the ability of mind arts." said Griphook.

"The second set of rituals is as follows. By the first ritual we will help you to become invisible on will. After the ritual you will just have to say 'effluo' to become invisible. The next ritual will help you see through fidelius charm and also its counterpart the 'occulto monumentum' which hides some of your memories of your brain even from veritaserum. Don't look surprised Harry how do you think we run our bank against those who take loans from us and then when they don't want to pay back the amount they just hide by casting the fidelius charm. The last ritual will give you immunity towards all truth serums including veritaserum. But the problem is that we require basilisk venom, phoenix tears and dragon blood fused into your blood to finish this ritual but unfortunately all these things are very rare to come by and we are searching them." said Griphook.

"Don't worry Griphook I already have basilisk venom and phoenix tears already running in my blood and I can give you dragon blood through my animagus form." said Harry

"That will be fantastic Harry." replied Griphook.

So again the night went as all the rituals were done on Harry.

"Now the rituals have completed. The last thing I am going to teach you is how to remain emotionless are morphing fake emotions in order to confuse your opponents. Sometimes if your opponent can read you through your emotions and so you have to remain emotionless and sometimes you have to fake emotions to confuse others. The best example for the first case is your potions professor and the examples for second case are Dumbledore and Luna Lovegood, the first one acts eccentric and a bit crazy and the second one acts as a bit loony and dreamy for the other people to drop guard in front of them. I have deduced these things as I have seen them go through our bank many times." said Griphook.

"So I would like you to create four fake profiles for yourself, create a body, a magical signature, some fake memories and remember them and only use them when you want to use different aliases." said Griphook.

So this way Harry's practice progressed rapidly at nights and in days he kept on researching new things and enjoying himself. So this way the time for Harry to return to Hogwarts came near. Harry was facing Griphook at the last night of his training.

"Harry given all of your abilities I am not surprised that you have learnt everything I had to teach you. I am impressed as I can say that your abilities have reached a level that you may be just behind some of the goblins in terms of skill and knowledge. But you have to understand that you have finished all these things early as you were using potions, if you would not have used them then it would have taken years for you to complete your training." said Griphook.

"Thank you Griphook for all you have taught me. I will now try my best as a goblin representative. Also I have a question, you are master in whatever you have taught me, then why do you have a simple desk job? "Said Harry.

"You are right Harry, I just don't do desk job only. As I am one of the best in my field I keep an eye all the people that enter the banks for all types of disguises and traps etc." said Griphook.

"Ok bye then Harry." said Griphook.

"Bye Griphook." said Harry.

So then Harry went to sleep as the next day he was going back to Hogwarts and then it will be his perfect test as he would put forward all his plans to fight in bringing Dumbledore down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	12. Chapter 12

**Hogwarts Sweet Hogwarts**

Next day Harry woke up among a mad rush. Everyone was doing their last minute packing. Harry got up and got ready to leave. When he went downstairs Mrs. Weasley was running around madly for one thing and another. She was particularly making sure that the twins were first to reach in the train as they had now a perfect opportunity to complete their NEWTs.

"Good morning everybody." yelled Harry.

Everybody stopped in their tracks for a moment to find out the source of the noise. They looked annoyed when they saw Harry at the stairs grinning.

"Mate I think you have completely lost it. Here everybody is running like mad people to complete their packing and you are standing on the stairs announcing good morning to all." said Ron.

"I thought that you all needed some rest so I took the initiative of doing that." said Harry in an amused tone.

"Harry this is no time for jokes, we could be late for the train or miss It." said Hermione.

"Don't hyperventilate Hermione, we will reach in time to catch the train." said Harry.

After that again everybody went back to their tasks. Mr. Weasley had borrowed some ministry cars for them to reach the station. On reaching the station Mrs. Weasley gave bone crushing hugs to everyone and then send them to the train. The train ride was very uneventful as Harry, Ginny and Hermione went for their prefect duties and for the first rime in six years Ron was left alone in the compartment with the twins. They waited as Neville and Luna joined him in the cabin shortly. Harry, Ginny and Hermione also arrived after finishing their prefect duties. They were not even disturbed by Malfoy. So they all reached Hogwarts.

When the first years were brought in, behind them two girls looking of their age followed them. Harry found them to resemble someone he knew. He was just not able to pinpoint who the person was. He was awakened by Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome everybody to a new year at Hogwarts. We will commence the sorting of the first years in the four houses designated. Also this year we have two transfer students from American institute of magic. They will also be sorted. They will be joining the sixth years. So let the sorting begin." said Dumbledore.

All in all there were forty new first years of which Gryffindor got twelve, Slytherin eleven, Hufflepuff nine and Rawenclaw eight. So it was the turn of the twin sisters to be sorted.

"First of all welcome Chrisabella Mitchell." said Dumbledore.

As soon as the hat was kept on her it yelled out Gryffindor. A big applause greeted her as she went and joined the table by taking a seat beside George Weasley.

"And now welcome her twin sister Isabella Mitchell." said Dumbledore.

She was also sorted in Gryffindor house. She went and sat opposite to her sister and beside Fred Weasley.

Introductions were transferred between the Harry and the gang and the twins. The Weasley twins were already looking smitten by the Mitchell twins but Harry was still looking to find the resemblance.

"Now that everybody has been sorted in their respected houses let the feast begin." said Dumbledore and waved his hand as piles of food appeared on the table.

Ron was as ever mounting food on his plate and talking between mouthfuls. The Weasley twins were already flirting with the other twins. After everybody had eaten slowly all the food vanished from the table.

"Alright now time for some announcements. As the name suggests the Forbidden forest is forbidden for all the students. All the things from Weasley's wizarding wheezes is banned and Mr. Filch has told me to notify to certain people not to smuggle anything illegal in the castle." said Dumbledore looking at the Weasley twins. "Also we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is an experienced auror and will be teaching you to defend yourselves from the dark." said Dumbledore finishing his speech.

After that the prefects went and showed the first years to their dorms.

Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins went to the kitchen to meet Dobby in order to pull out their first prank of their newly formed Marauder group. They fixed everything and went to sleep.

Next day Harry woke up to find that he was the only person remaining in his dorm so got ready and went in to the hall to take breakfast. When he reached the hall all the students and the staff members were giving him strange looks. He went up were Hermione and Ron were seating. 

"What has happened, why everybody is looking to me like this?" asked Harry.

"Harry it is on today's newspaper that you have got your inheritance and that makes you the richest wizard in the world and also you have been selected as the representative of the Goblin's." said Hermione.

Harry looked at the paper and sighed. He was already famous as the boy who lived and now everybody knew that he was the richest wizard alive and had got a post nobody had got in nearly thousand years.

"Wake up Harry, why didn't you tell us about them?" asked Ron.

"I was told by the Goblin's not to tell it to anyone till they made the news official." said Harry.

"This is great Harry, now the goblins will at least get some respect they deserve from the wizards." said Hermione.

"Yeah I will try my level best to make the wizards aware of the goblins." said Harry.

Suddenly a big bang was heard. When everybody turned to find the source of the noise they found that the Slytherin common table was turned into a beach of some sort and the students were wearing Hawaiian costumes. The boys were playing the music and the girls were dancing on the tunes. The Complete hall was filled with laughter. Only McGonagall and Snape were not laughing. Hermione turned her gaze towards the Fred and George who were sitting wearing their most innocent smiles. After the charm wore down a banner appeared on the top of Slytherin table saying "Marauders have returned."

"Hey now getup fast or we will be late for our classes." stated Hermione.

"By the way what periods do we have today?" asked Harry.

"First we have double DADA with professor Shacklebolt, then double potions with professor Snape, then we have charms with professor Filtwick then lastly we have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." replied Hermione.

"Then lets go for DADA." said Harry.

They said goodbye to Ginny and went for the DADA class.

"Alright everybody. I am Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have been told that you all haven't got much practice in practical use of DADA. So this year I will teach you how to fight against all types of dark creatures. I have got news that Harry Potter is the best in this class. He also started a club where he taught some students. So today I would like to test your dueling skills. I want to know where all of you stand as these are very dark times and can any of you stand a chance against the deatheaters." said Shacklebolt.

"I will call all of you one by one. Only simple curses will be used. If a person disarms or stuns the other person the duel will end there and then. And don't think that I will be easier on you all. I will not lower my level." stated Shacklebolt.

So one by one every student went and dueled with Shacklebolt. Of them Hermione had lasted the longest 9 minutes in front of him and then Ron who had lasted 8 minutes the twins each lasted 11 minutes but they were astonished as the Mitchell twins lasted 13 minutes each.

"Alright now it only leaves Harry Potter. Come forward Harry. Lets see are you indeed the best." said Shacklebolt.

"Professor before we begin let me tell you that you have not dueled as you promised. You have not yet given your best. I want you to do your best against Me." said Harry.

"As you wish Harry." said Shacklebolt.

"Expelliarmus" yelled Shacklebolt.

Harry immediately conjured a shield using his hand. The spell bounded of it. Everybody was shocked seeing this.

"Expelliarmus, stupefy, rictumsempra." yelled Harry in one breath.

Shacklebolt avoided the first two with his shield but the last one went through his shield and he was left in splits. He was astonished by the power and agility of Harry. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry with shocked expressions.

Shacklebolt got up and with his full power yelled, "Stupefy, Petrifius Totalus" 

Both the curses bounded of Harry's shield as if they had no power. His shield did not even flicker.

"Professor you have to do better then that." told Harry.

"Expelliarmus, petrifius totalus, stupefy" again yelled Harry.

Shacklebolt again bounded first two curses but the third curse hit him in the chest and he fell down. All the students let out a gasp. Harry just defeated the best auror in a duel. Hermione was feeling that a lot of change had occurred in the last one month for Harry. He was not as she had seen him the last time. At that time the bell rang. Harry told Hermione to enervate Shacklebolt and then they left for the potions class.

Everybody had entered the class. So Harry went and took his place. Hermione was about to ask a question but stopped as Snape entered the class.

"I don't know how some of you have managed to get an outstanding in potions. Alright, this year we will be learning more advanced potions. Ministry has told me to teach you some healing potions. So this is the ingredients you need" pointing at the board, "and you will find its process in your book. Then start as you will need both the classes to finish this potion. Harry started making the potion. Hermione saw that Harry did not have a book a and was making the potion in a different 

"Harry don't tell me that you know this potion by heart as you are not doing as stated in the book," instructed Hermione.

"Hermione I don't need a book and I am improving this potion by my style." said Harry.

After that Harry carried on his task and did not look at Hermione for a second time for the whole class. 

"Alright the time is up. Lets see what all of you have made." said Snape.

He went around examining everybody's potions.

He looked at Hermione's potion but found no fault in it so he went ahead.

"Now let's see how you have fared Harry. Your potion does not seem so good." said Snape smirking.

"Professor I have improvised this potion. I have kind of invented a better version of it." said Harry.

"Prove it." said Snape.

"Of course professor." said Harry.

Harry then made a gash in his hand and poured Hermione's potion in it. The wound healed immediately. Then Harry cut his whole arm at which everyone was shocked. Harry then poured his potion over his hand. Miraculously his arm came back to its shape as it was at first. Snape was mad by now.

"Harry, this is ingenious. This could revolutionize the world of healing. Many wizards die because there organs to not heal fast. This could save many people." said Hermione.

And then the bell rang and Harry went for his next class.

He straightaway went and entered the charms class.

"This year ministry has added the patronus in your syllabus. It is the only thing that can drive of a dementor. As the dementors have sided with the Dark Lord, so ministry wants that all of you must know how to conjure a patronus." said Filtwick

"I have charmed a boggart to look as a Dementor. When the dementor comes at you, remember the happiest moment of your life and say the incantation 'Expecto Patronus'." explained Filtwick.

Most of the students only managed a wisp of silvery substance but most of the DA members present had a corporal patronus. Then Harry's turn came. The boggart was let loose which took the form of dementor. Harry remembered the happiest moment in his life and yelled."Expecto Patronus annihilate"

The dementor not only retreated but was destroyed as a silver stag erupted from Harry's wand and then silver pins came from the mouth from the stag's mouth which attacked the dementor. Filtwick was shell shocked because for the first time he had seen a dementor getting destroyed.

"What did you add to the incantation Harry?" asked Filtwick.

"Professor it is annihilate, not everybody can do what I did as it needs very high power." said Harry and left the classroom.

They entered the transfiguration class.

"This year you all are going to learn human transfiguration and much more difficult stuff. I want to see how good you are on a complex level. So today you will all one by one come here and transfigure a matchstick into a small living animal." said McGonagall

Everybody started one by one transfiguring the matchstick in various animals. Hermione had done the best as she had transfigured the matchstick into a perfect rabbit. But other transfigurations were funny to see. Neville had turned the matchstick into a frog but only the face of the frog had appeared with the rest of body being a stick. Then McGonagall called Harry.

"Harry now it's your turn." said McGonagall.

"Professor what should I transfigure this into?" asked Harry.

"Try to turn it into a small bird." said McGonagall.

"Ok" said Harry and told the incantation.

Everybody was stunned on seeing the transformation as Harry had turned the matchstick into a phoenix. The phoenix came and sat over Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, how did you do that?" asked McGonagall

"It was simple. You or professor Dumbledore could have surely done that." said Harry.

"No Harry, none of us can do that. Last time a person had transformed an inanimate thing into a magical creature was Mervin. He had transformed a stone into a blast ended screwt. But this is the extreme, a phoenix and that to a diamond phoenix is just unbelievable. We need to go to headmaster's office." said McGonagall and took Harry.

When they reached Dumbledore's office they were surprised as Dumbledore was not there.

"Sit down Harry I will go and fetch the headmaster." said McGonagall.

Harry was clearly astounded as he had never managed to do this without becoming weak. He saw as his phoenix went and sat besides Fawkes. Suddenly a thought struck him. He got up and went to a portrait of a certain former headmaster who was his ancestor as told by Nicholas.

"Hello Harry." said the portrait.

"You know me?" asked Harry.

"Of course I know you. I know that you are my descendant. What is the reason that you have come to me?" asked the portrait.

"I need to spy on the current headmaster as he has very evil intentions of his towards Me." said Harry.

"Yes I know about his manipulations as I am a friend of Nicholas Flammel and I have a portrait at his castle. So you are welcome to do anything you want." said the portrait 

Then Harry said a spell and he was standing inside the portrait. Harry went and put a magically charged spy camera in such a way that it could cover the whole room.

"Thank you for your help." said Harry coming out of the portrait.

"It's alright. Best of luck for your mission." said the portrait.

Harry then went and sat in his chair. No longer did he sit then McGonagall arrived in the room with Dumbledore.

"Harry is it right that you turned a matchstick into a diamond phoenix?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. But I was trying to give my best." said Harry.

"I know that Harry but don't try to do this type of transfiguration because a magical creature when transfigured from anything takes up your magical power to make itself magical." said Dumbledore.

"Ok professor." said Harry.

"Then take your phoenix and go for your dinner." said Dumbledore.

Harry left the office satisfied as he had performed his first task of keeping track of Dumbledore successfully. When he reached the hall he was again met my strange looks of the students. He walked up to Hermione and took a dish of food and told Hermione to notify everybody that the first meeting of DA will happen tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

(_A/N : Please anybody intrested in being a beta reader or helping me with spell please contact me. Also please read and review my story. I will try to implement the suggestions you give me in reviews.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**D.A. Reborn**

Harry woke up next day and straightly was confronted by Hermione straightaway.

"Harry what are you going to do in the meeting today?" asked Hermione.

"Relax Hermione I have planned everything that I am going to do in today's meeting." said Harry.

"Why did you tell me just to call that students who where the members of the DA last year?" asked Harry.

"Hermione this year I just want to train the people who I taught last year, I may add some more but right now I want to just focus on them and make them more competent so after that when we start training all other students they could help me in training them." said Harry.

"But what are you going to teach them?" asked Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione you will come to know in the meeting. So right now just relax and don't get to hyper about It." said Harry.

After that Harry went to attend his classes. The classes flew by and the time for the DA meeting arrived. Harry went to the room of requirement and passed in front of it three times thinking to have a space to train wizards. When Harry entered he saw a room half the size of the Hogwarts hall with books on dueling and spells and also some dummies to practice spells on. Slowly all the members started pouring in the room.

"Welcome everybody to the first meeting of the DA this year." said Harry.

"Last year due to a certain individual our meetings and our place of training was discovered and we were forced to disband our group. So for this time I am going to pass a paper which is a kind of contract. If you want to join the D.A. this year you have to sign this contract. The contract has a charm performed on it which will not allow anyone who has signed on it to speak about the happenings of the D.A. even if they want to. So before going on any further I want everybody here to sign on this paper." said Harry.

So on insistence of Harry all the students signed the paper.

"Now that everybody has signed the paper, everybody pick up a bag from the lot that is lying at the end of the room." said Harry.

So everybody went and picked a bag and then retuned to their places.

"The bag that everyone is holding has five things in it. The first thing is a set of dragon hide clothes which I request every one of you to where under your robes for protection. The dragon hide will save you from all types of poisons, acids and even some minor hexes and jinxes. The second thing is a wand holster. When you are in a battle even the split second advantage can be very useful. The wand holster will enable you to take out your wand in just a fraction of second. So again I request all of you to have it with you all the time. The third thing is the belt which contains some potions like healing potions and some other potions that will help you in emergency and it also has a will glow hot if a person you consider as an enemy is around you. The fourth thing is the wrist watch. It looks like a simple watch but when you push the red button it will create a map which will show you all the persons roaming around you in hundred meter radius. It will also give some details about that person if you touch on them. The deatheaters will be shown in black color. The watch will also help you to talk with other member of the D.A. You just have to speak the name of the person you want to speak with and you will be directly connected to them. The last thing is the necklace which is a kind of portkey. Whenever I meeting will be scheduled the necklace will become hot for a second and then the time and the date of the meeting will be displayed on it. When the time will come the necklace will directly bring you to the place of the meeting leaving behind an illusion of you so that nobody becomes suspicious about you. Also this will act as a portkey to my trunk from where you can use my floo to reach anywhere. Also the necklace will keep a check of your health and if it feels that have become injured or sick beyond a limit it will directly shift you to Hogwarts infirmary or to Saint Mungo's. All the things that you have will directly record your magical signature the first time you wear it and then they would only work for you afterwards. Also all these item will shrink to your sizes and you can make them any size or color that you want." said Harry.

Everybody including Hermione and the Weasley twins were looking at him with their mouths hitting the ground.

"Every one of you might be thinking that why have I given these things to you. The reason is that we are at a war with Voldemort. Hogwarts is the first thing he will try to conquer as this is considered to be infallible. So a time can come when he will attack here and I want that the students should be helpful in saving It." said Harry.

"So what are we going to learn today?" asked Hermione.

"Today all the members will try to master the use of all the things I have given. The things are very important for everybody. So today I will give details of the instruments and you all will try to master it. This will be our last meeting in the room of requirements. After this every meeting will happen at a location inside Hogwarts but unknown to you so by mistake you will not reveal the place." said Harry.

After that everybody started gaining the knowledge of the instruments that harry had given. At last when the time came everybody left except Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

"So Harry why did you ask us to stay behind and where inside Hogwarts will you get space which is hidden to train everybody?" asked Hermione.

"We will now carry on our meetings from now onwards in the chamber of secrets." said Harry. At this everybody was surprised and Ginny became a little pale.

"Ginny if you are not comfortable with it you can stay behind." said Harry.

"No I want to come." said Ginny in an adamant manner.

"Alright then lets head towards the moaning Myrtle's place." said Harry and everybody entered the old girl's bathroom.

Harry hissed open in parseltongue and the cave opened. So after that everybody slid and reached the chamber. It smelled awful.

"What is this bad smell." asked Ron.

"It is the smell of the dead basilisk." said Harry pointing to the corpse of the basilisk. Harry sent the corpse via a portkey to his trunk because basilisk body parts where very rare and expensive but very useful in some potions.

Everybody reached the main hall of then chamber. Where everybody started cleaning the place and destroyed every thing that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. They converted the place into a training room.

"Harry have you ever explored this place for any other rooms?" asked the twins.

"No it never occurred to me that this chamber might have some other rooms." said Harry.

"Then lets search this place, we might get some thing useful." said Ron.

So they all started searching the chamber. After looking for a long time Ginny came to a door that was well hidden behind a series of pillars. She called everybody else. Harry again hissed open in parseltongue and the door opened. They were shocked on seeing the room. It had two rooms, a library and a potions room. The library consisted of the books which were written by the founders on all aspects of magic which they had invented or discovered. It was a treasure of knowledge. The potions room considered some very rare and exotic potion ingredients preserved through the time.

"What do we do with this?" asked Hermione.

"I think that we should leave everything here for time being. We all will come some other time to explore all these things." said Harry.

"Hey mate how we are going to get out of here?" asked Ron.

"Lily." called Harry and his diamond phoenix appeared. "We will go by a phoenix ride." said Harry.

So everyone touched Lily and they were transported to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone said goodnight to Harry and went to sleep except Harry and Hermione.

"Harry I need to talk to you about something's." said Hermione.

"Ok Hermione let your questions start." said Harry in a business like tone with a smile.

"Harry be serious. First of all you should think of recruiting the Mitchell twins in D.A. They are really powerful." said Hermione.

"I know that they are powerful. But I think that they resemble someone I know. I am still not sure about them. Please give me time to look into It." said Harry.

"Ok Harry. The second thing I want to ask is that what a diamond phoenix is. What is so special about them." asked Hermione.

"Lily." called Harry and his phoenix appeared.

"As you can see that it is of a pure silver color. They have all the abilities of a normal phoenix but they are called the kings of the phoenix. They have extra abilities like they can point out a person who is not loyal to his master or if any person speaks seeing in its eyes that will only be truth. Their eyes are like diamonds, that is where they get their name from. Their tears will nullify any poison that is stored in your body. They even have capacity to carry more loads then normal phoenixes." said Harry.

"This is truly unbelievable. Harry you are sure that you conjured It." said Hermione.

"I am sure Hermione that I conjured it and I am her master. Now let's go and sleep. We have classes tomorrow. So good night Hermione." said Harry

"Good night Harry." said Hermione and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(A/N: Please review. I will appreciate them even if they tell me to improve. Also please I want a beta and a person who could help me in making spell incantations. Email me please. It is on my profile page.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Traitors Raise Their Hoods**

Harry and all his friends were having their breakfast in the hall when Dumbledore arrived and got everybody's attention.

"Good morning students, may I have your attention please. I have an announcement to make. This year we will be having a ball on Halloween for all the students of fourth year and above. So everybody get ready to enjoy." said Dumbledore.

Hearing this news all the boys in the hall started groaning and the girls started giggling and started discussing what they are going to wear at the ball.

"Harry mate we are doomed." said Ron.

"Yeah I know last time we went to a ball, we had made fools of ourselves." said Harry.

"Do you think that this time I should ask Hermione before anyone asks her to?" asked Ron.

"I think you should ask her right now, last time we made quite a scene about it." said Harry.

So Ron gathered up all his courage and went were Hermione was sitting. He went and approached her.

"Err... Hermione I ... I wanted to ask you to come to the ball with me." completed Ron.

"I am surprised Ron that this time you found out rather quickly that I am a girl. And for that I will surely go with you to a ball." replied Hermione.

Ron almost fainted hearing that, but gathered his wits and went towards the dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in his dorm and was browsing through the Marauder's map in which he noticed that Snape was standing for now quite some time in front of Dumbledore's office. Harry became suspicious so he opened the screen to the camera that he had installed in Dumbledore's office. He almost fell out of shock when he found Dumbledore talking with none other but Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was suddenly filled with anger. How could Dumbledore talk to the person who had almost killed Sirius. He heard their talk.

"So Albus what is your plan now regarding the dark lord and the Potter boy." asked Bella.

"I have already got Harry in my control now. With your and Harry's help first I will destroy Voldemort and then I will destroy Harry and all his supporters and once again gain the focus of the entire wizarding world. Then I will prove that you were acting as a spy and free you." said Dumbledore.

Harry was astonished that how low Dumbledore could get in order to gain the support of the people. He was still astonished that how Bellatrix had entered Hogwarts and how or from when was she supporting Dumbledore.

Then suddenly Harry noticed that a gap had opened in Dumbledore's office wall and Bellatrix was now ready to go. Harry suddenly thought that if Snape was going to tell anything important to Dumbledore then he might get in danger. He started running towards Dumbledore's office. He was relieved to find that Snape was still standing outside the office when he reached there.

Harry using his mind reading ability to read Snape's mind. He was again astonished when he found that Snape was going to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had ordered him to kill Dumbledore till the end of this term to prove his loyalty.

"So professor your one master has ordered you to kill your other master." yelled Harry.

Snape turned and scowled when he saw Harry standing in front of him.

"Potter how do you know what I was thinking?" asked Snape in disgust.

"Professor Snape you are not the only person who has secrets." said Harry.

"What do you want Potter." asked Snape.

"I want to talk with you someplace where nobody could hear us." said Harry.

Snape scowled "Alright follow me to my dungeons." said Snape and headed for his dungeons. Harry followed him.

When they finally reached the dungeons Harry closed the doors and put secrecy spells and wards.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Snape.

"Professor I have not met you to talk about any disputes amongst us. I have come here to discuss a very critical thing to you which concerns the thing you were going to tell professor Dumbledore. As you are aware that we cannot fake a memory in a pensieve I would like to show you some of my memories." said Harry.

"Potter I hope that this is not some kind of joke." said Snape.

"No professor this is no joke, it is a very serious matter." said Harry and then showed Snape all the memories of Dumbledore and his manipulations. Harry just felt for a moment that he saw a sign of disgust on face of Snape, but it was gone before he could comment on it.

"I get your point Potter about the talk with Dumbledore, but what do you want from me." asked Snape.

"I want you to join me in this fight against both of your masters." said Harry.

"Potter have you gone mad. I know that you have grown stronger due to the training you had in the holidays but do you think that you stand a chance against the dark lord and his deatheaters or Dumbledore and his order. You are alone Potter, you don't have anybody except the idiotic Weasley and the know it all Granger on your side and you expect me to join you." said Snape.

"Professor I know that Dumbledore is a very clever wizard, but his strength only lies in making people obey him not in taking complete advantage of them." said Harry.

"What are you hinting at." asked Snape.

"Do you think that it was truly Dumbledore's idea to support Arthur Weasley and make him the minister. I had advised Dumbledore to do that. I already have Arthur Weasley on my side, against Dumbledore which means that I have the complete ministry on my side." said Harry.

"Alright Potter you have made your point. But what do I have to do and what will I get in return?" asked Snape.

"Yes, spoke like a true Slytherin. Professor I want you to spy for me both on Voldemort and Dumbledore and report me their intentions. In return I am willing to give you a good stock of all the Basilisk body parts and ingredients and also here is a list of hundred potions and their uses which were invented by Salazar Slytherin himself but were lost in time. You have to just give me an oath of your faith towards me and I will provide you the things I have mentioned. Also if everything goes as planned, I know the spell to remove the dark mark from one's hand which might be useful to you." said Harry.

"Potter I am don't know how this is happening, but I think you have given me a good deal. You have my oath that I will fight for you in this war and remain faithful to you." said Snape.

So Harry gave Snape the things he had promised.

"Before you go professor I want to talk to you about two things." said Harry.

"And what are they?" asked Snape.

"First of all let me show you the memory of what Dumbledore was doing when you were standing outside his office." said Harry and then showed Snape the memory of Bellatrix and Dumbledore talking.

"I don't know how or from when Bellatrix has been helping Dumbledore, but I think that it has to be at least from last year. Last year when the battle happened at the ministry, Bellatrix shot a stunner to hold Sirius back due to which he fell into the veil. I was astonished as Bellatrix did not use and unforgivable. First of all I thought that as Sirius was her relative so she did that. But then after seeing her wicked laughter I thought that it wasn't possible. But now I think that this whole thing was planned in ahead by Dumbledore. He had ordered Bellatrix to do that as he knows how to bring a person back from that veil, so he would bring Sirius back and gain my complete faith. So I think that you should keep a watch on Bellatrix and get as much information on her allegiance to Dumbledore as possible." said Harry.

"I will do that. What is the second thing." asked Snape.

"I know the reason why Voldemort doesn't consider you completely faithful. In my last days before the school opened I had gone to the headquarters to check on Kreacher. There I found Mundungus Fletcher acting rather suspiciously. I read his mind and found that he was passing the information of the order to some unknown person. After sometime I came to know that it was Umbridge. Then it completely struck me that Umbridge was working for Voldemort. In my fifth year when I used magic to save myself and my cousin from the dementors I was called for the trial. I came to know after sometime that the dementors were sent by Umbridge. But I was still doubting it. Then it completely became clear because it was Voldemort who on request of Umbridge had sent the dementors as he is the only one who can control them. It was a well thought plan by Voldemort. If I had not defended myself I would have been completely devoid of my soul and if I did magic a trial would be held for me, and seeing the circumstances that I had said that Voldemort was back and Fudge was not ready to believe me he would have taken that chance to throw me away from the wizarding world where Voldemort could easily kill me. Also that day it was Mundungus would had to patrol outside my house for my safety and he was not present. Thanks to Mrs. Figg that she saw the complete scene and came to my rescue." said Harry.

"You should tell this to Dumbledore if you are pretending to be on his side and chuck Fletcher out of the order." said Snape.

"That is not what I want. I want that the order should hold false meetings where we call Mundungus and provide him false information to him. So as it will be false news, you could tell the complete truth to Voldemort and then Mundungus would testify it making you a faithful servant of Voldemort." said Harry.

"I think you are right there. I thought all these years that you were a fool. But you have shown that you have a crafty and a sly brain almost Slytherin like." said Snape as a smirk started to begin on his face.

"Tell you what, I was almost sorted into Slytherin. If had I not requested the hat would have certainly placed me in Slytherin." said Harry satisfied as he saw the smirk on Snape's face turn into a scowl.

"Whatever Potter. But is it true that Black is not really dead and you are going to bring him back." scowled Snape.

"Yes that is true. I know professor that my father and his friends have mistreated you during your school days and you still hate them, but remember that I am not the kind of a person who goes around bullying people for no reason." said Harry getting serious.

"Potter have you ever tried to determine why I hate you so much?" asked Snape.

"You hate me because my father used to bully you for no reason in your school days and that people tell me that I look very similar to my father." said Harry.

"Potter let me tell you some facts during our time at Hogwarts. From the first year at Hogwarts your father, Black and Lupin had formed a group known as the Marauders. They used to prank people especially the Slytherin's and I was their favorite pest to take the brunt of their maximum number of pranks. Your father used to love your mother Lily from the first year itself. He used to proclaim that every year at every chance he got, but your mother didn't like him because of his pranks and immature ways. Your mother and I had a common interest in potions. I would rather say that she was even better then me at it. We had formed friendship of a sort. She only talked with one marauder and that was Lupin. This continued till our sixth year, more precisely to the end of sixth year. One day Black tricked me in going to the Shrieking shack where Lupin used to turn in to a werewolf and that night was a full moon night. When I reached there Lupin had already turned in his werewolf form and was now ready to attack me. But somehow your dad when came to know that Black had done such a thing had turned into his animagus form and saved me from the werewolf. That was the first time I had seen a rift between your father and Black. Your father was angry over Sirius' foolishness. This thing came to notice of your mother and it changed her view of your father overnight. She thought that he had done a very brave thing and he had matured. From that day your mother and father became friends. As it was already the end of year anything did not happen between your mother and father, but next year at our last term in Hogwarts again your father showed his love towards your mother and surprisingly she accepted. This was the start of their relationship and due to that she started hanging out more with them and our meetings became sparse. This made me sink completely in the dark arts. When the school ended your father married your mother and we I lost contact with your mother completely. At the same time the dark lord was gathering his forces to reach to peak of his reign the first time. I was so driven by the power and knowledge he showed in the dark arts that I joined him very eagerly. At that time the dark lord considered Dumbledore to be his greatest threat as he had defeated Grindlewald so I was given the job to follow him and get all the information about him. I did that for almost two years when suddenly one day Dumbledore went to meet a person who would take up the position of divination teacher who was none other but Trelawney. When I reached their place of meeting I found Trelawney in a strange stance and heard her as she told the prophecy about you and the dark lord. At the half part I thought that the prophecy was completed so I ran away as Dumbledore spotted me. I went and readily told that prophecy to the dark lord. But when I tried to understand the prophecy I came to know that the prophecy indicated only two persons, Longbottom and you. But the dark lord knew that you were a half blood and were a far more major threat to him so got ready to kill you. On the night he was going to kill you and your family I prayed him to leave your mother but he did not fulfill my request. So in order to compensate that I turned to Dumbledore and started acting as a spy to him. So I do hate you because of your father but its just the fraction of the hate, I really hate you because as many people might have told you that you have your mother's eyes, I could not live to see anything but hatred towards me from them for what I had done." said Snape.

Harry was completely shocked on hearing this, he was not expecting Snape to have such liking towards any person.

"I know professor that we never may be friends but we can be at least civil to each other and become allies." said Harry.

"I agree with you Harry." said Snape.

Hearing his first name from Snape's mouth was a complete shock to him.

"Professor before you go can you tell me if my mother was friends with anybody accept you and the marauders?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do remember that she had a friend name Sarah Mitchell." said Snape.

Harry was surprised to hear the last name.

"Do you think that she looked some what familiar to the twins that have arrived from America?" asked Harry.

"Now that you mentioned this, I think that she resembled the twins. Also I am aware that in the last half part of our seventh year she had dated Black." said Snape.

Now Harry understood that the Mitchell twins resembled not only Sarah but also Sirius Black. He was sure that the Mitchell twins were the daughters of his godfather. He was now going to have a meeting with Mooney.

"Thank you professor for your time. I think I should go now." said Harry and he left and went to his trunk and flooed to the headquarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was relieved on seeing that Mooney was already sitting there.

"Bloody hell Harry, what are you doing here right now, you should be at Hogwarts." exclaimed Lupin.

"I wanted answers to some of my questions." said Harry.

"What questions Harry?" asked Lupin.

"Why was it kept a secret to me that Sirius has a wife and two daughters." asked Harry.

Lupin was shocked that how did Harry come to know about this as he was the only person to know about this thing.

"Sit down Harry. I will explain everything to you. You see that Sirius was married to Sarah Mitchell, a very good friend of your mother. They started dating in the last half of our seventh year at Hogwarts. After graduating Sirius started his auror training and Sarah was taken as an unspeakable at the ministry. After two years they married. Before marriage their relationship was going pretty well, but after their marriage they started having fights over Sirius' immature nature. When Lily announced that she was going to have a child, Sirius and Sarah were straightly named your godparents. But not long after that Sarah fed up of Sirius one day left a note that she was leaving Sirius and went away. We searched her for a long time but we never found her again. Then your parents were killed due to the betrayal of Peter and in place of him Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a life term. At that time only James, Lily, Sirius and Peter knew that they had switched the secret keeper at the last moment. But in your third year when Sirius escaped from the prison, Sarah came back and again took a job with the ministry as the unspeakable as they were requesting her from years her to return. She wanted to meet you in order to discuss Sirius but before that she could meet you she fell in the veil same as Sirius as she was researching it. She had told me that she had named me her daughters godfather and Lily their godmother so if anything happened to her I was to take care them. She also forced me to take an unbreakable vow of not revealing the identities of her twins to anyone. So after that I was not able to tell about them even to Sirius. But last year when Sirius also fell in the veil I made up mu mind to bring the twins here." said Lupin.

"Now that you have told me this secret, let me tell you a secret. Sirius and Sarah are not dead." said Harry.

At this Lupin suddenly came to his full senses.

"What it can't be true." said Lupin.

"Mooney, Sarah and Sirius did fell through the veil. But the veil is nothing but a path to another realm made by Salazar Slytherin in order to put away the muggleborn wizards and witches as you cannot do magic there. Professor Dumbledore knows a way to get them back." said Harry.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Lupin eagerly.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me that he needs too prepare for it. I am just waiting for his orders." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry that you told me this thing." said Lupin.

"I think I should go back to Hogwarts. So buy them Moony." said Harry.

"Bye Harry." said Lupin as Harry flooed to his trunk back to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	15. Chapter 15

**Prodigies at Hogwarts**

Harry was happy with the talk he had with Lupin. He now had something to cheer as his godfather's daughters were with him. He was going to approach them to tell them this truth and also he wanted them to join the D.A. So before heading to the breakfast he approached the twins. Isabella and Chrisabella were just going to have breakfast when Harry stopped them.

"Hello Isabella, hi Chrisabella." greeted Harry.

The twins were greeted Harry back.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can we go to a private place if you don't mind." said Harry.

The twins were a little hesitant.

"Harry what do you want to talk about?" asked Isabella.

"It is regarding your mother and father." said Harry.

This got their attention.

"What about our parents?" asked Chrisabella in an excited tone.

"Look I cannot tell you anything here. Let's go to a secure place." said Harry.

"Alright you suggest a place." said Isabella.

So Harry led them to the room of requirements. He wished for a place to have some private talk. When he entered the room he got a cozy room with sofas and a table put at the center with fire heating the room. He entered the room and cast all the secrecy charms and wards he knew.

"Come and have a seat." said Harry.

"Harry now tell us what do you know about our mother and father." said Chrisabella.

"I know that you have never known your father, your mother died at work just a few months ago and right now your godfather is taking care of you who is a werewolf." said Harry.

The twins were a little astonished hearing this, but they were expecting something else.

"Harry don't tell us that you have called us to tell just this." said Isabella.

"Don't worry. I know much more then what I have told you right now. Let me first begin with giving you an oath that whatever I am going to tell you right now is a complete truth. Now let me begin with your father as you don't know anything about him. Your father studied here at Hogwarts. He was a charmer and many girls were after him. He was a member a mischief making group known as the Marauders. He and his three more friends were the most notorious group of pranksters to grace the Hogwarts. They even had their nicknames Padfoot, Mooney, Prongs and Wormtail. Mooney is none other but your godfather Lupin. Prongs was the nickname of my father, James Potter. Wormtail was the nickname of Peter Pettigrew and Padfoot was the nickname of your father and my godfather Sirius Black. Now before you jump to any conclusions let me make certain matters clear to you. Sirius never betrayed my parents and he never killed Peter Pettigrew and the fourteen muggles. It was Peter who betrayed my parents and he killed the muggles. You might know that if you have witnessed the press conference I held. Your mother Sarah was a close friend of my mother Lily and also she was made my godmother." said Harry.

"Harry this is too much to take in. I mean till today we knew almost nothing of our father and now we know so much." said Chrisabella.

"Moving forward, your parents are not dead and they are alive." said Harry.

"What are you joking." exclaimed both the girls simultaneously.

So then Harry told them everything about the veil of the death and how Dumbledore had told him to of the rescue mission.

"Harry thank you so much." said Isabella.

"Yeah we are so happy to hear all this. You know that we are your god sisters. That sounds interesting." said Chrisabella.

"Now I want to invite you to join you to the D.A. where we practice spells. Also I think Mooney will come to you to talk about this, so be ready." said Harry.

"Alright we would be glad to join your group as you can teach us many things." said Isabella.

So then they went to the great hall to have breakfast.

Harry arrived and sat besides Hermione, who handed her the daily prophet. The headlines were "Prodigies at Hogwarts."

"What the hell. Can't the daily prophet leave me even for a single day." said Harry in an exasperated tone.

"Harry first of all this article is not about you and second thing mind you language." said Hermione.

So out of curiosity Harry read the article.

_**Prodigies at Hogwarts**_

_We have got news from one of our close sources that the children of famous alchemist Nicholas Flammel are going to attend Hogwarts this year. The elder child Nicole Flammel, sixteen years of age is the main spotlight. She is really very proficient at transfiguration, dueling and her knowledge of wards rivals that of Albus Dumbledore among other talents. Her younger brother Peter Flammel aged fifteen is very skilled in potions, charms and herbology. It is even said that Nicole once had a duel with Albus and had given him a good fight before she was defeated. So the question that arises is that why has Albus Dumbledore invited them to Hogwarts, as a caring godfather or to strengthen the protection of Hogwarts. If it is the latter then we would like to clarify that right now Hogwarts contains three very powerful wizards. Albus Dumbledore the headmaster, Harry Potter the boy who lived and Kingsley Shacklebolt who is the DADA teacher and also the head auror. So have they been called to protect Hogwarts?_

Harry was confused now. Nicholas never told him that he had children and why the hell was Dumbledore shifting them here. He needed to talk both with Dumbledore and Nicholas. So after finishing his breakfast he went straightaway to Dumbledore's office. He quickly put his fake smile and the false memories of him believing Dumbledore and entered.

"Harry welcome. Would you like a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore.

He refused the lemon drop and started inquiring.

"Professor is true that the children of Nicholas Flammel are arriving here at Hogwarts." asked Harry.

"Yes you are right Harry." said Dumbledore.

"If both of them are quite proficient at magic then why are you bringing them here." again asked Harry.

"Harry their were two reasons to bring them here. First as I am the godfather of both the children I need to take care of them as right now I am busy at Hogwarts and so it was the preferable choice and the second reason is to make them ready for the war. Also I request you to take care of them and teach them some more advanced magic." said Dumbledore.

"Of course I will take care of them and teach them." said Harry.

"So I will leave now professor." said Harry and went towards his room. He knew that Dumbledore had brought these two for some other reasons. He needed to talk to Nicholas. So he went to his trunk and then flooed to the Flammel manor.

Harry not being still comfortable with floo, tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Oh hello Harry. At last you have arrived at our manor." said Nicholas.

"Yeah right I have arrived tumbling from the floo network." said Harry.

"Still haven't got a hold over floo travel." said Nicholas.

"Not just floo but I still have problem with portkeys as well." said Harry.

"Harry meet my wife Perenelle Flammel and please don't go for any formalities and call her using her first name." said Nicholas.

"Hey cool down, I will not go for formalities," said Harry.

"So what has brought you here today?" asked Nicholas.

"I have come to talk to you about your children attending Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Ok then let sit and talk." said Nicholas.

"So is it true?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it is true that my children are going to attend Hogwarts." said Nicholas.

"I approached Dumbledore; he told that he intends to bring them at Hogwarts in order take care of them and to make them ready for the war. But what is the real reason and why have you complied with him." said Harry.

"Harry calm down, I have taken this decision after thinking very well. The real reason Albus has invited them to join Hogwarts is to spy on you. Right now he doesn't trust anybody close to you that will do this job for him. So he requested me that he intends on using Nicole to spy on you. Nicole has had a slight crush on you from starting and my son Peter is quite a fan of you, Albus has used this to his advantage. But don't worry because Nicole and Peter both know of his true colors, so they will act as they are working for Albus but they will supply him information that you will tell them. The reason I complied to do this is that if I had denied him, then god knows what other thing he would have done to spy on you." said Nicholas.

"I know that you did this for my advantage but what if Dumbledore comes to know about it, Nicole and Peter could be in danger." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry; they are not your normal teenage wizards. I have taught them all types of magic and they are more then capable of taking care of themselves." said Nicholas.

"Alright I am with you in your plan." said Harry.

"Harry now let's discuss how successful you have been in conquering the three different sides against you. And what hurdles you have crossed in infiltrating the Albus and Voldemort's ranks." said Nicholas.

"I have already won the war against the ministry." said Harry.

"Harry be practical. Although you have ousted Fudge from the ministry, but right now Arthur Weasley is the minister who has been faithful to Dumbledore from starting." said Nicholas.

"I know that Dumbledore is a master manipulator. He knows perfectly well hoe to manipulate people who are not on his side and take their advantage but he does not know how to take advantage of the persons he has under his wing. It wasn't Dumbledore's plan to make Mr.Weasley the minister. In fact I have already told him all about Dumbledore's manipulation and he is working for me and he is keeping a pretense that he is working for Dumbledore. As for infiltrating, I have already done that to both. I have contacted Severus Snape and I have found that he was truly working for Dumbledore, but after knowing about Dumbledore's intentions he has given me an oath that he will be faithful to me and will spy for me." said Harry.

"Harry you have done a wonderful job. I am really shocked that you have achieved so much in such short interval of time. And here comes my daughter." said Nicholas.

Harry turned to have a look at Nicole. He was stunned on seeing her. She looked big as compared to girls of her age. She did not look like a girl but a woman. She had bright blue eyes with shiny black hair. She had a beautiful face which seemed as if it was taken directly from a modeling magazine. Her robes completely showed her hour glass figure. Harry had seen the most attractive girl in his life.

"Father can I and Harry talk for sometime in private." said Nicole.

"Of course Nicole go on." said Nicholas.

So Nicole took Harry to her room.

"So what do you want to talk about Nicole." asked Harry.

"Harry as my father has already talked to you about his plan. Don't worry we just have to go according to the plan and everything will work fine." said Nicole.

"But are you comfortable with this plan?" asked Harry.

"Harry I used to have a crush on you when I was smaller. So I don't mind working with you as you have had training from Merlin and I could learn many things from you, especially warding." said Nicole.

So they talked for some more time and then Harry flooed back to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(A\N : Sorry for the delay, I had my vivas and exams at the college so I could not update. Also I now urgently need a person who could make up spell incantations for me. He will be given the full credit of it. So please email me at I am inthe search of a beta, please contact me as early as you can)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Revamping and Quidditch**

Next morning when everybody was having breakfast in the great hall, Dumbledore arrived and called for their attention.

"Good morning to all of you. I have got your attention so that we can welcome the two newest members at Hogwarts. Most of you might already know that the Flammel's children are going to attend Hogwarts. So welcome Nicole Flammel who is sixteen years of age and will be joining the sixth years and Peter Flammel who is fifteen years of age and will be joining the fifth years." said Dumbledore.

So the two arrived in the great hall. Harry was amused at the looks the boys were giving on seeing Nicole. All of them haf the same expression, which Harry had seen on the faces of the men at the quidditch world cup on seeing the veelas. The girls were giving death glares to the boys.

"We will now move on to the sorting of Nicole and Peter Flammel." announced Dumbledore.

Peter and Nicole, both were sorted in Gryffindor.

"I have one more announcement to make. We will be revamping the NEWT courses because of these dark times. All sixth years will be needed to have a look at the new courses that will be available and select from them. In addition to the regular classes we will offer you some extra courses that will help you to gain some edge. Though most of the additional courses will only have one or two or maximum three classes per week. So today there will be no studies for the sixth years, they will meet the head of their houses and consult them and select their new courses." said Dumbledore.

As soon as Dumbledore finished his announcement the hall was filled with sounds of discussions. Hermione was ecstatic about learning on new subjects. Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading towards the office of McGonagall when a soft voice stopped them.

"Hello Harry." said Nicole.

"Hello Nicole. Can I do something for you?" asked Harry.

"Yes I require some help as I don't know Professor McGongall's office." said Nicole.

"Then come along with us." said Harry.

So Nicole went with them.

"Harry have you read today's daily prophet?" asked Hermione.

"No, why did you ask." said Harry.

"Because today's daily prophet announced that your mother was not a muggleborn but she was a pureblood. They still don't know which family she belonged to." said Hermione.

Harry was now angry towards the prophet. How could they print anything about her mother without taking his permission.

"Calm down Harry. I know that all this fame and glory upsets you, but you have to get used to it." said Nicole.

Harry knew that and so he calmed down. But then he heard the voice of the person he hated the most.

"Well, well looks like we have a team of losers here. The scarhead, weasel and the mudblood are whining about their losses. Nicole I thought you had good choice, but I will have to rethink about it." said Malfoy who was backed by his two idiotic bodyguards.

Harry and Ron both were about to yell at him, but Nicole was faster.

"Malfoy do you think you are better then them. Let me make it clear to you Harry is the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts amongst the students and is also the richest wizard in the world, Ron Weasley is the son of the minister and Hermione is the cleverest amongst us all. Now you are not even a decent student yourself, and your father is an escaped convict who is worshiping a moronic devil. So don't ever confront me or any of this." said Nicole.

Ron was totally shocked at what Nicole had said, he was giving a Nicole his biggest grin, Hermione had a mixed emotion of disgust and joy at the same time. But the look on Draco's face was priceless. He took out his wand to hex Nicole, but was slower than her. Nicole took her own wand and stuck Malfoy and his two goons upside down to the wall.

"Way to go Nicole. I have only seen that look on Malfoy's face twice before. Once when Hermione had punched her in the nose and when the fake Moody had turned him into a white bouncing ferret." said Ron.

"Thank you Ron." said Nicole as they reached McGonagall's office.

"How may I help you?" asked McGongall to the four of them.

"We want to have a look at the subjects we need to chose from." said Hermione.

"Here is the list. You can only take courses in which you have the required owl scores." said McGongall.

So four of them had a look at the list.

**Advance Charms**

This is the class in which all the advanced charms will be taught. An E OWL in charms is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Advance DADA**

This is the class in which advanced DADA will be taught. An E OWL in DADA is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Advance Transfiguration**

This is the class in which all the advanced transfiguration will be taught. An E OWL in transfiguration is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Advance Potions**

This is the class in which all the advanced potions will be taught. An O OWL in potions is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Basic Charms**

This is the class in which all the basic charms will be taught. An A OWL in charms is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Basic DADA**

This is the class in which basic DADA will be taught. An A OWL in DADA is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Basic Transfiguration**

This is the class in which all the basic transfiguration will be taught. An A OWL in transfiguration is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Basic Potions**

This is the class in which all the basic potions will be taught. An A OWL in potions is required for this course. It is a regular course.

**Occlumency**

This is the class in which yuo will be taught to hide your memories and thoughts from external sources. It is a extra course.

**Wards**

This is the course in which you will learn to ward your house and surrounding from unwanted sources. It requires an E OWL in charms. It is an extra course.

**Herbology**

This is the class in which NEWT level herbology will be taught. It requires an E OWL in herbology. It is a regular class.

**Divination**

This is the class in which NEWT level divination will be taught. It requires an E OWL in divination. It is a regular class.

**Ancient Runes**

This is the class in which NEWT level ancient runes will be taught. It requires an E OWL in ancient runes. It is a regular class.

**Arithmancy**

This is the class in which NEWT level aruthmancy will be taught. It requires an E OWL in arithmancy. It is a regular class.

**History of Magic**

This is the class in which NEWT level history of magic will be taught. It requires an E OWL in history of magic. It is a regular class.

**Astronomy**

This is the class in which NEWT level astronomy will be taught. It requires an E OWL in astronomy. It is a regular class.

**Dueling**

This is the class where you will be taught how to duel properly. It requires E OWLS in transfiguration, charms, and DADA. It is an extra course.

**Enchantments**

This is the class in which enchantments like a charmed necklace or a moving painting can be made. It requires E OWLS in charms and transfiguration. It is an extra course.

**Rituals**

In this subject all legal rituals will be taught. It requires E OWLS in arithmancy, ancient runes and potions. It is an extra course.

**Magical Law**

In this all different magical legalities will be taught. It requires E OWL in history of magic. It is an extra course.

**Muggle Studies**

This is the class in which NEWT level muggle studies will be taught. It requires an E OWL in muggle studies. It is a regular class.

**Care of Magical Creatures**

This is the class in which NEWT level care of magical creatures will be taught. It requires an E OWL in care of magical creatures. It is a regular class.

**Fencing**

This is the class in which the art of sword fighting will be taught. It is an extra class.

**Muggle Fighting**

This is the class in which muggle fighting methods will be taught. It is an extra class.

**Curses and Counter Curses**

This is the class in which curses and their counter curses will be taught. It requires E OWL in DADA. It is an extra class.

So they all selected their respective courses and gave them to McGonagall. After which Ron and Hermione went to library and Harry and Nicole went to the gryffindor dorm.

"Well done Nicole, you have already won the affection of Ron and in time you will also win the affection of Hermione." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I will do my best to gain both of them's freindship." said Nicole.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Nicole?" asked Harry.

"Sure go on." said Nicole.

"Your parent's age is 650+ but why did they decide to have you and Peter recently?" asked Harry.

"My mother and father had decided after making the sorceror's stone that they would live upto 700 years and then they would pass onto the death realm. So they decided to have children at the last 50 years of their life and then they would teach them all they could." said Nicole.

"That is quite weird." said Harry.

"Yes I know that, your mother and father are fifty times older then you. It feels quite weird." replied Nicole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So in the afternoon gryffindor's were flocking the quidditch pitch as the selections for the quidditch team was going on.

"Welcome everyone for the quidditch selections. I am in search of two chasers and a whole reserve team." announced Harry.

"The chasers will be selected on the basis of three tests. First your aim at throwing the quaffle in the hoop, your dodging of bluddgers and your flying skills." said Harry.

So the selection for the chasers started. At the end it was the Mitchell twins and Ginny as the main chasers and Lisa Hopkins, Mathilda Grint and Kiera Broad as reserve chasers.

"The beaters will be tested on their aim and power of their bluddgers and their flying skills." said Harry.

So for the beaters the Weasley twins were selected as the main beaters and the Creevey brothers as the resrve beaters.

"For the postion of keeper the players will be tested on their skills of stopping the quaffle from entering the hoop and their flying skills." said Harry.

Ron was selected as the main keeper and Ken Bennet was selected as the reserve keeper.

"Lastly the seeker will be selected on the basis of his flying skills and his skill of catching the snitch." said Harry.

So Harry was selected as the main seeker and Lucy Ferdinand as the resrve seeker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At some unknown dark castle a lone figure with snake like face and red eyes was thinking about his plans. He had kept a low profile as he had just recently freed his inner circle of death eaters and he was expanding his army. His was going to have a talk with the head od the giants by using the linguist spell.

"Welcome Gorg, the head of the giants." said Voldemort.

"Why have you invited me here?" asked Gorg.

"I want to make a proposal to you. If you join my side in the upcoming war, I promise to make the conditions of the giants better once I take over the ministry." said Voldemort.

"Your proposal is fair, but some of the giants of my clan do not want to join you. They want to stay neutral in this war." said Gorg.

"I can give you five months to make them change their views. I promise you that I will improve your conditions." said Voldemort.

"Alright then I will meet you with the results in five months." said Gorg and then he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER - 17 MEETINGS**

Harry Potter woke up suddenly from his dream. His phoenix sensing him in pain appeared on his shoulder and started a soothing note.

Harry had watched the meeting Voldemort had with the giant head. He had to do something in order to stop Voldemort expand his army. He first of all decided to meet Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley to improve the conditions about the magical creatures as the ministry had termed them. He got up and went to the office of Dumbledore.

"Welcome Harry, please have a seat." said Dumbledore.

"Professor I again saw Voldemort's actions. He is keen on expanding his army by inviting the magical creatures. He already had a talk with the head of the giants to join him. This is the reason he has been so quiet lately." said Harry.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor we can slowly start passing some laws to relieve the magical creatures of all the strictness, because that is the main reason they are keen on joining Voldemort so they could get equal rights. I suggest that we meet Mr.Weasley and discuss this matter." said Harry.

"I think you have a point Harry. Let me check if Arthur is free right now." said Dumbledore and flooed to Arthur.

"Harry, Arthur is free right now, lets meet him." said Dumbledore and then both of them flooed to Arthur's office.

"Good morning Albus and Harry. So Albus what did you want to discuss with me" said Mr. Weasley.

"Harry had another view of Voldemort's plan. Right now Voldemort is trying to recruit magical creatures in his army. So it is Harry's suggestion that we should give some more freedom to the magical creatures so they do not join Voldemort." said Dumbledore.

"What have you thought about the matter Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I think that we should take this steps slowly so the magical creatures don't doubt that we are doing this due to the recruiting of Voldemort. It should look that we are sincerely trying to improve their conditions. I think that first of all we should try to improve the conditions of the creatures that are not considered dark by the people and who are more wise like the goblins and the centaurs. As I am already the ambassador of the goblins it would be easy to have talks with them. But we will have to be careful when we meet the centaurs. After that we can try to educate the people that not all werewolves and vampires are evil and then give them more freedom." said Harry.

"I think that it is a good idea." said Dumbledore.

"Then lets have meetings with the goblins and the centaurs." said Mr. Weasley.

Overall Harry was happy with his efforts. This will make the magical creatures thin twice before joining Voldemort and his role as the goblin representative would get fulfilled. Above all he had done this by staying in the shadows and letting Dumbledore do the most of the work. He decided that he would meet Nicholas after the breakfast so he flooed back to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he arrived at Hogwarts he witnessed a rather amusing scene. The Weasley twins were trying to ask the Mitchell twins to be their dates at the Halloween ball.

"My dear Isabella" said Fred.

"and my dear Chrisabella" said George.

"You both are the craziest girls at Hogwarts.." said Fred.

"who have made us crazy enough.." said George.

"to have the craziest idea.." said Fred.

"of attend this crazy ball with you.." said George.

"which has become a craze right now.." said Fred.

"So will you two like to attend this ball with us." said Fred and George simultaneously.

"I think they have lost the little remaining sense they had in their crazy heads of theirs." said Ron.

"Yeah you are right mate. I felt as if I was watching a ping pong game. Just have a lokk at the face of Isis and Chrisis." said Harry.

Isabella and Chrisabella both were trying their best to hold on to their laughter and look as stern as possible. But that could not last long as they burst out laughing and then another match of ping pong started.

"Dearest Fred" said Isabella.

"and dearest Geroge" said Chrisabella.

"we will feel honoured.." said Isabella.

"to go with you two honorary gentlemen." said Chrisabella.

"to the most honoured ball of the year." said Isabella.

"Amen." said Isabella and Chrisabella together.

After that the whole hall burst into laughter on watching the antics of both the twins. Then Isis and Fred with Chrisis and George cam hand in hand towards Ron and Harry. Also Hermione, Peter and Ginny had also arrived.

"I think we all have found a partner to go at the ball. I am going with Hermione, Neville is going out with Luna, the twins with the twins and Ginny with Peter. Wait Harry who is your partner?" asked Ron.

"I don't have a partner. I mean all the girls keep on asking me to go out with them but I know only Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Isis and Chrisis closely but all of them are booked as you said earlier. So I think I will go alone to the ball." said Harry.

"You don't have to go alone Harry. Will you come with me to the ball?" inquired Nicole approaching the group.

A dead silence fell into the hall. The most popular girl of the school was asking out the most popular boy of the school.

"Erm I d.. I don't know how to dance." said Harry stuttering but realised that it was the most foolish of all the reasons he had come up with recently as Nicole was leaning on top of him and showing more then intended flesh.

"That is the only reason that you don't want to go out with him, then let me tell you that I am a really good dancer and I can teach you how to dance before Halloween arrives." said Nicole very sweetly.

"Alright then I will go with you to the ball." replied Harry.

"Thank you Harry." said Nicole and then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and went away.

You could see many fallen faces of both girls and boys in the hall because of this strange event.

"Earth to Harry. Come out of your blissful and rather naughty thoughts." joked Ron.

Everybody started laughing at this comment. Harry gave a death glare to Ron.

"Very funny Ron. Do you want me to show them the memory of your asking Hermione to the ball?" asked Harry cheekily.

Now it was the turn of Ron to start stuttering.

"Ca.. calm down mate. I was just joking, you don't have to become that evil." said Ron.

Hermione came to the rescue of Ron.

"Harry don't even think about doing that or I will hex you into the next year." said Hermione giving her best McGonagall like stern expression.

"Ok Professor McGranger, I mean Hermione I will not do any such thing." replied Harry.

That made everyone laugh at Hermione. Her face became similar to her date's hair after that comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the breakfast, Harry flooed to the Flammel manor through his trunk to meet Nicholas.

"Good morning Harry, you look as if you are love struck." said Nicholas with a cheeky grin.

"Yes your daughter made a fool of me boy asking me to the ball in an awkward manner in front of the whole Hogwart's residents in the main hall. Coming to the serious part, Voldemort has started enlarging his army. But Dumbledore is not doing anything to increase the members of the order or to even train them." said Harry.

"So what should I do about it?" asked Nicholas.

"I know that you keep on complaining to Perenelle about how your time doesn't easily get passed, so I have an offer for you." said Harry.

"What is this offer?" asked Nicholas in a rather suspicious tone.

"Don't worry Nicholas. I know that you are a metamorphmagus. So I want you to create a new form for yourself and then establish a company whose owner wants to remain anonymous. You will be its head. I want you to create a company having branches all over the world which will develop and research new potions and spells and will also hire the best wizards for it from all over the world having mastery in different fields of magic." said Harry.

"That is the ulterior motive, but what is the main reason?" asked Nicholas.

"The main reason for the establishment of this company is to create an underground and secret organisation like the order of the phoenix which will really fight the deatheaters of Voldemort. I want you to check every person you hire by veritaserum for their views on Voldemort and then only recruit them. Then they all should maintain a secrecy about the working of the organisation. I can't have spies in my ranks" said Harry.

"Everything you have said is good, but what about the problems like money or time." asked Nicholas.

"Don't worry about money, I have a lot of it and even we can build our own warders or curse breakers teams and then earn money from that. But all the members should be given enough salary that they would not even think of betraying us. The problem of time can be solved by using your time chambers and my periodic abilities. The only problem is that I can not use my fame to get contacts as Dumbledore keeps a close watch over me." said Harry.

"That won't be a problem Harry. I have already created another identity for me which ha smany contacts. Bot don't you think that this company can get into some legal problems?" asked Nicholas.

"That will not be a problem as our company is a research and development company so we can get all the people and substances legally." said Harry.

"Then I will start establishing this company." said Nicholas.

"Thank you Nicholas. I will be coming weekly to see the progress of the company." said Harry and flooed back to Hogearts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter - 18 PLANNING AND ISSUES**

So this way two weeks had passed and only one week was left for Halloween. Voldemort was still lying low and Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley had met the goblins and the centaurs, and surprisingly they had got postitve respnses from them. Now the ministry was holding fairs where they taught the public the real lifes of the vampires and werewolves. They intended to begin with improving the conditions for the vampires and the werewolves after another week. For Harry it was classes, the quidditch practice, prefect duties, training everynight under periodic spells, holding DA meetings in the chamber of secrets and taking dance lessons from Nicole. Harry had in the past two weeks seen a knowing grin on the face of Dumbledore when he saw Harry and Nicole together. So her plan was really working. The inclusion of Peter and Nicole in the group had been taken nicely by the others.

Right now Harry was having a talk with Nicholas about the company.

"So Nicholas what progress has our company made so far?" asked Harry.

"We have already got the lisence from most of the countries and we have established the company. I have decided to keep Unity as the name of the company. I think in another two weeks of time we will get enough staff to start the working of the company and build our defence group." said Nicholas.

"I want you to make good ties with the ministries of other countries with the help of the company. All the political backing will work as an added bonus to pass some more rules in other countries." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I have started inviting many political leaders to openings and tours of our company. As we have organised everything on a large scale the politicians are getting attrected towards our company as we have promised a good amount of money in form of revenues and taxes." said Nicholas.

"I think this will be the most important factor when the war against Voldemort will fully begin. I also want you to by stakes and shares in big companies that affect the working of the wizards. Companies like Daily Prophet, the apothecaries, etc. This will help us in collecting major power in guiding the flow of resources in our direction." said Harry.

"I think it is a brilliant idea. Harry when do you get time to think about all these things. You have so many responsibilities to to take care of and still you find time to plan everything and also train." said Nicholas bewildered.

"Nicholas every night I go into my trunk where using my periodic abilities I make the time of one hour into one day. So every night I get full eight days and nights of time to think about the planning, training, researching, and fulfilling my responsibilities. Basically I use every ability of mine to the full advantage." said Harry.

"I am really impressed with you. You do have everything planned perfectly." said Nicholas.

"Thank you Nicholas for your compliment but now I have to go back to Hogwarts to start my daily routine. So good bye." said Harry and flooed to Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was just going to the library to research something when he was stopped by Dennis Creevey.

"Hello Dennis, what can I do for you. Hope that your studies are going on well?" asked Harry.

"Yes my studies are really going on well thanks to the DA. I approached you because Professor Dumbledore wants to have a talk with you. Also he told me to include that canary cream tastes wonderful. I don't know why he included this but I hope you can get it. Bye then Harry." said Dennis and he disappeared round the hall.

Harry knew exactly why canary cream was tasty because it was the password to the Dumbledore's office. But still he was confused why Dumbledore wanted to meet him. So Harry reached Dumbledore's office and went inside.

"Have a seat Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor." said Harry and took the seat offered to him.

"Harry I have invited you to discuss the rescue operation of Sirius we are going to have at the Halloween." said Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly gave his full attention to Dumbledore.

"After thorough reasearch, I have found that the veil at the ministry only remains open for about 10 seconds when the Halloween begins. But with the help of a spell I will keep it open for about one minute. The meaning of it being open is that during that peroid of time the shield that covers the veil will disappear. So during that time you will have to enter in the veil with your magic and then destroy that sheild from inside. After that you will rescue Sarah and Sirius from the veil." said Dumbledore.

Harry was beaming with joy at this news. He would finally have his godfather and his godmother back with him.

"But professor what exactly is this sheild made up off?" asked Harry.

"It is a mixture of wards that prevent the use of magic of anything that touches it and charms which will not allow any person passing out of it. So every year at Halloween it disappears to recharge the enegy that sustains it." said Dumbledore.

"It seems a complex bit of magic." said Harry.

"Yes Harry it is. I will teach you to break that sheild, but first I need to talk to you about one more thing." said Dumbledore.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Harry have you ever wondered that you are not the only person that has survived the killing curse. The killing curse that rebounded of you to Voldemort destroyed his body, but still he is alive today." said Dumbledore.

"I never noticed it. I never thought about it in that direction." said Harry giving his most surprised look.

"Not many have noticed it Harry. The reason that it happened is that Voldemort has created note one but six horcruxes." said Dumbledore in a grave tone.

"What has that devil gone completely insane. Creating six horcruxes." said Harry.

"I guess from your sudden outburst that you know about Horcruxes." said Dumbledore.

"Yes I know about them." said Harry.

"Alright then Harry. Voldemort thinks that seven is the strongest magical number, so he decided to create seven parts of his souls. Don't worry Harry out of the six horcruxes you have already destroyed one of them when you saved Ginny from the chamber of secrets." said Dumbledore.

"You mean that the diary of Tom Riddle was a horcrux." said Harry.

"Yes Harry. I have myself found one of them. It is the Gaunt ring that was given to them by Slytherin. I found it from the Riddle manor. So now the remaining four horcruxes are the items from the four founders and Voldemort has hidden them in places where he accomplished something. Also I know the identity of two of them. One is the cup of Hufflepuff and the locket of Slytherin, we will have to find the identities of the other two horcruxes and their hiding places." said Dumbledore.

This was new for Harry. He knew that Voldemort had created six horcruxes from his meeting with Nicholas after his training, but the identity and their supposed hiding places were new to him.

"Ok professor we will surely find them." said Harry.

Then Dumbledore taught him to how to break the shield.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After that it was a good day for Harry. As he had again astonished Snape by making improvements in the blood replenishing potion. He also astonished Kingsley by performing a wandless stunner. Lastly he astonished Filtwick by performing a perfect cheering charm that had the whole class laughing non stop for about ten minutes. But when he returned to his dorm at night he was stopped by Ron and Hermione.

"Alright what do you two want?" asked Harry.

"Harry we think that you have been hiding somethings from us." said Hermione.

"Yes, you have the whole day packed with something or the other, and honestly I don't think you have enough time to finish all the things you do, still you complete them and have some time to joke around and have dancing lessons with Nicole." said Ron.

"Ron, Hermione to be frank with you, yes I am hiding somethings from you." said Harry.

"But why are you hiding things from us, we are your best freinds. If we can know about the prophecy and your training then why cannot we know about the other things?" asked Hermione.

"Look Hermione, the things that I am hiding from you are very big. It will completely blow up every sense in you. I will tell you everything but I will only able to tell you when the time comes." said Harry.

"And when will this time come?" asked Ron.

"Please Ron don't force me. I promise that I will tell you everything, but right now it has to remain secret. Please both of you trust me I have everything planned and I will not get into any trouble." said Harry.

"Ok Harry we will not pester you anymore, but please be careful. I know that you are upto something really big." said Hermione.

"I promise Hermione." said Harry .

"Hermione I have brought a book for you. It is Hogwarts a history, but a hundred year old edition. It was printed in 1887." said Harry and gave the book to Hermione. Hermione was elated on getting a copy of her favorite book that was hundred years old.

"Harry, where did you find this. The oldest edition of Hogwarts a history that is in the library is of the year 1956." said Hermione.

"I found it in my family vault. I think it belongs to one of my ancestors. But it contains some intresting facts that we don't have in our copy of Hogwarts a history." said Harry.

"What kind of facts?" asked Hermione.

"Sit down Hermione. Ok here it goes. First thing that is missing in our copy is the mentor of the founders." said Harry.

"What the founders had a mentor, who was it?" asked Hermione.

"The name of the person is not mentioned, as he wanted to remain anonymous. It says that a wizard arrived when the four founders were building the castle. This wizard then helped them build this school by means of magic and money both. He helped them construct the full castle with all of its mysreries. The founders wanted to name a house after him, but he refused and took a promise from them that his name would never be disclosed. It says that the mentor was with the founders for just four months. He left the founders after remaining for the first month of the first term at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"This is truly fascinating. I mean a wizard who would mentor the founders has to be a really talented and magically strong wizard and still he wanted to remain a mystery, it is kind of strange." said Hermione.

"Yes it is quite strange. Now another shocking fact is that the founders had given their mentor a room in Hogwarts castle that is really well hidden. Only the founders and the mentors knew about that room. Also this room contains the only wizarding magical potraits of the founders." said Harry.

"I never new that the founders had the moving potraits. Imagine if anybody could find their potraits then we could know so many things that have been forgotten about Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"You are right. Also all the founders had private rooms of them at Hogwarts. The headmaster of Hogwarts would know about all of them and the four head of the houses would know of their particular anscestors. But it is also mentioned that the private room of Salazar is not the chamber of secrets, but another room." said Harry.

"This is really good. It tells so many secrets of Hogwarts that are not known today. I don't know why these things were omitted from present copy of Hogwarts a histroy. " said Hermione.

"Last thing it says that there are many dozens of secret passages and rooms here at Hogwarts, hidden behind potraits and sculptures but you must have the right password and place to find them. I think Fred and Geroge and the marauders have found some of them." said Harry.

"If only we could talk to the potraits and know of these rooms and the secrets it would have been so much fun." sighed Hermione.

"I agrre with you. It gives you a feeling that you have discovered something big." said Harry because suddenly he remembered that Merlin had given him the permission to take his sole wizarding potrait from his house and keep with him. He had forgotten about it in the midst of all the things happening. He decided to first of all obtain the potrait of Merlin next day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 - THE BATTLE**

Harry on waking up had flooed from his trunk and retrieved the portrait of Merlin from his castle. He had had a long conversation with him as Merlin remembered about his training as promised. Harry told him everything about Dumbledore, Voldemort and the ministry. Merlin was glad what Harry had achieved in the short span of time but was dejected on hearing the sick present of England. After that he had his breakfast and went to library to research on a particular subject for his charms essay. He had to still keep pretences that he was studying and getting all the knowledge from the Hogwarts library. All the time he kept having a feeling that something bad was going to happen. So he put aside his work and got up to meet Dumbledore to know if any attack had was carried out by Voldemort.

"Good morning Harry what may I do for you?" asked Dumbledore in his usual grandfatherly demeanor.

"Good morning professor. I have been having this feeling this morning that something bad is going to happen. So have you got any news about Voldemort or his deatheaters attacking any place?" asked Harry.

"No Harry I have not got any news of any deatheater or Voldemort activity recently. Also I have not got any news of any possible future attack. Voldemort has been lying low after he freed his servants from Askaban. He has also got dementors still he has not attacked." said Dumbledore.

But suddenly they were interrupted by the floo call of Alicia Snippet from the Weasley's wizarding wheezes.

"Professor Dumbledore about ten to fifteen deatheaters have apparated and attacked the diagon alley. They are killing or torturing anybody that comes in their way." said Alicia in an anxious tone.

"Ms. Snippet I will alert the order immediately, and also try to call the aurors. You see to it that all the nearby witches and wizards move to a protected area." said Dumbledore.

"Ok." said Alicia and then disappeared from the fireplace.

"Professor you alert the order, I will try to stop as many deatheaters as possible till the help arrives." said Harry.

"Alright Harry go ahead." said Dumbledore.

So Harry flooed from Dumbledore's office to the diagon alley. Harry got sick on seeing the scene at the alley. Around fifteen deatheaters were torturing and killing people. Dead and injured bodies were littered all around the alley. So Harry whipped out his wand and got ready to attack. With a speed and agility that defied the human logic, Harry reached out to the group of five deatheaters that were torturing a woman in front of her child with the crucio.

"_creo tempestas" said_ Harry as all the five deatheaters were surprised as they were blasted by a powerful gush of air knocking them against the wall unconscious.

Then Harry went up to the nearest deatheater who was trying to burn a wizard alive. Harry cast the augmenti charm and doused the wizard of the fire.

The deatheater turned towards Harry to see who had disrupted her little enjoyment.

"Well well, it's the little Harry Potter that has arrived to fight with us. Still you have got your hero complex." said the deatheater.

Harry could never forget this voice as it caused the downfall of his godfather. The voice was of Bellatrix Lestrange which he could recognize even in his sleep.

"So you have come to attack innocent people on the order of your psychotic master, Voldemort. I will today take my revenge you slimy bitch. I will take revenge on behalf of Sirius." spat Harry.

"Why you little blood traitor. You are still mourning over your bastard godfather." said Bellatrix.

_"Reducto" _said Harry which Bella easily side stepped.

"_exuro tergum" _Bella threw the skin boiling curse towards Harry which he stopped with a shield

Then Harry conjured ice spikes and threw it towards Bella's face which caught her unawares as some of them hit her in the hand. Blood was gushing out from her hand.

Bella getting angry fired the crucio towards Harry, which he ducked.

Then with a great speed Harry animated a nearby statue and ordered it to attack Bella and also in quick succession threw an anti-apparation jinx on Bella so she could not escape. Bella had meanwhile healed her hand from the cuts she had received due to the ice spikes and was getting ready to attack Harry.

When she saw statue coming to attack her she blasted it off, but was not lucky enough as she was struck by the anti-apparation jinx.

"_Stupefy, petrificius totalus, reducto"_ Harry then apparated to her backside and fired the three curses in rapid pace. But Bella escaped all the three by rolling around to her left.

Getting irritated Bella shot a quick killing curse at Harry which he intercepted by summoning a nearby stone in its path astonishing Bella.

"_erigo terra" _said Harry then using his elemental powers to raise a portion of the earth which Bellatrix was standing which threw her off balance and she passed out due to her head hitting a stone.

In the whole mess Dumbledore had arrived with the order and had started to defeat and subdue the deatheaters. They had captured most of them and some of them had escaped. Lucius Malfoy seeing the fellow deatheaters defeated silently went up to Harry and fired a curse "_incohare lamia"_. A sudden pain erupted throughout the body of Harry. It seemed as if his blood was boiling at 1000 degree temperature.

Lucius then went up to Bellatrix and undid the anti-apparation jinx and then healed her injury apparated away with her, after enervating her.

Harry was lying on the ground in terrible pain. Dumbledore noticed this so he took him away to Hogwarts immediately using a portkey. After arriving at Hogwarts, Dumbledore took Harry immediately to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry has been hit by an unknown curse, please try to heal him. I don't have time as I need to round of the last remaining deatheaters, if you need help then call Severus. I will try to come as soon as possible." said Dumbledore and then went away.

Pomfrey was unable to identify what had happened to Harry. His blood was boiling. She could not come up with any solution so she called Severus Snape.

"Severus I am not able to understand what is happening to Harry. His blood is boiling. Please come immediately to the infirmary." said Pomfrey.

Snape rushed out of his dungeons and went to the infirmary. Snape eyed Harry and was shocked.

"What happened to him?" asked Snape.

"Albus brought him and told that he was hit by an unknown spell." said Pomfrey.

"Then this is the work of Malfoy. Harry has been hit by a spell that is converting him slowly into a vampire." said Snape in a grave voice.

"What, you can't be serious. There isn't any spell that converts a wizard into a vampire." said Pomfrey.

"I am serious. It is a spell of Malfoy family magic. I don't know what to do about it. There is nothing that can stop the conversion into a vampire." said Snape.

As if in cue suddenly Harry spoke up from his suffering."Professor Snape please bring me the blue colored potion that we brewed just two days before."

Snape got up and rushed to his dungeon and brought the potion Harry had mentioned. Harry took the potion immediately, slowly the pain in his body started to subside. Finally he was able to sit up.

"Madam Pomfrey, please inform professor Dumbledore that I am fine." said Harry so he could talk privately with Snape. So Pomfrey left to find Dumbledore.

Then Harry put privacy wards around his bed so nobody could hear them.

"I think you have some questions professor." said Harry.

"Yes. I know that you were turning slowly into a vampire. Then how did this potion help you?" asked Harry.

"Professor as I did not tell you what this potion does, let me inform you of it. I have developed this potion. This potion stops a wizard turning into a vampire if taken at correct time after the vampire bite." said Harry.

Snape was astonished hearing this.

"So have not affected you." said Snape.

"I have not converted into a vampire. But it seems that I have got some of their abilities. I think that my skin has thickened so I will be immune to some spells and curses like the vampires. I think my senses and my movements have enhanced. I don't know of anything else." said Harry.

"Then it has turned into an advantage for you." said Snape.

"Yes it seems so. But professor who shot a spell at me that started to turn me into a vampire?" asked Harry.

"Do you know how the vampires came into existence?" asked Snape.

"No." replied Harry.

"Then listen as may not find this in many books. Around five thousand years ago a group of wizards were trying to invent something that could prolong their life period. In short make them immortals. So after some experimenting they came up with a potion that had ingredients in form of blood from many creatures like unicorn, dragon, griffins, etc. When they took this potion they obviously got their benefits like prolonged life, heightened senses etc. But their blood started to boil, the composition of their blood started changing. Whenever they went in sunlight their blood would begin boiling, killing them. So in order to keep the boiling in control they had to drink bloods from different creatures or they would die. This potion was banned, but the earth received its first batch of vampires. Whenever they bit a wizard, the bitten wizard would turn into a vampire. Now two thousand years after the banning of the potion, a Malfoy received the recipe of this potion from a book of his ancestors. He then turned this potion into a spell. After that the spell was imbibed in the Malfoy family magic. So today Lucius shot that curse at you, and you started turning into a vampire." explained Snape.

"But how do you know so much about the Malfoy history?" asked Harry.

"I have been a good friend of Lucius from beginning and also I am the godfather of Draco. They have told me these things." said Snape.

Then Harry saw Dumbledore arrive with Hermione, Ron and Nicole. So Harry dropped the wards and allowed Dumbledore and his friends to arrive.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Nicole.

"Potter was hit by a curse of Malfoy family magic that was turning him into a vampire. But he was saved as he took the potion which stopped it. He has invented that potion himself. There is nothing to worry as he has not turned into a vampire, and has only got some of their abilities like heightened senses and great agility. So don't worry." said Snape and then left with Dumbledore out of infirmary.

Then Harry told his friends of the diagon alley attack and how he was attacked by Malfoy senior with the curse. Everybody was worried about him, but he calmed them down. Then madam Pomfrey came and gave him a pepper up potion and a sleeping draught and shooed his friends away from the infirmary so Harry could rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updating. I want to thank everyone that had reviewed my story. I would like more people to review my stories, I will readily accept criticism. So please read and review.)


End file.
